<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El día en que Steve Rogers llego a su limite by MariSolez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884684">El día en que Steve Rogers llego a su limite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez'>MariSolez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Llegar al límite. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podemos enganarños a nosotros mismos el tiempo que queramos, pero al final uno siempre llegará a su límite.</p><p>Al final se debe aceptar los errores cometidos y enfrentar los sentimientos suprimidos. </p><p>Al final habrá daño y dolor, o quizás, amor y perdón...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Llegar al límite. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Historia sin fin de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>—Señor, el Capitán América pide verlo —anunció Viernes.</p><p>Tony ignoró la voz de su IA por cuarta vez, continuó con la vista fija en la pantalla frente a él. El diseño de una nueva armadura había venido repentinamente la noche anterior sin que él lo buscara para disgusto de Pepper, a quien había llamado para informarle, Tony no podía evitar desear construirlo, su promesa había quedado en segundo plano hace meses cuando a su pecho volvió el reactor.</p><p>—Señor, el señor Rogers insiste en una reunión.</p><p>Tony apartó la mirada del diseño y resopló.</p><p>—¿Donde esta?</p><p>—En la sala de estar, señor. Ha esperado por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos.</p><p>—Déjalo entrar aquí entonces —dejó salir un suspiro lamentándose, imaginando la expresión reprobatoria del rubio al haberlo hecho esperar.</p><p>Fue hacia la mesilla alta de metal para tomar su tasa con café,<em> frío</em>, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Minutos después Steve Rogers entro a través del marco de las puertas de cristal, Tony lo contempló sobre el borde de su tasa.</p><p>Había algo mal, se dio cuenta rápidamente, la expresión de Steve era pétrea, furiosa, miraba a Tony como si fuera el responsable de todo el mal en la humanidad, que después de lo de Ultron era la mirada estándar que solía recibir, pero no recordaba haberla recibido con tanta intensidad de parte de Rogers.</p><p>La última vez que lo había visto, había sido en el complejo de los vengadores a las afueras de Nueva York, lo que hacía más de nueve meses, y Tony no lo recordaba así, tan molesto, quizás una respuesta tardía, pensó.</p><p>—Cap, que sorpresa, ¿a qué debo tu visita? Me interrumpes sabes —depositó el café sobre la mesa para señalar la pantalla holográfica a su lado derecho.</p><p>—Tú sabes porque, Tony.</p><p>Y oh, pensó, el hombre realmente estaba enojado, sorpresa, sorpresa, no estaba familiarizado con esa falta de control por parte de Steve Rogers, quien siempre parecía estar en sus cabales y que daba la imagen de que jamás podría enfadarse de verdad.</p><p>Justo ahora parecía todo menos eso.</p><p>—... Steve realmente no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas...</p><p>—¿Iron Man en central park te dice algo? —espetó, dando la imagen de que en cualquier minuto podría explotar.</p><p>¿Dónde rayos había quedado el buen Capitán América? ¿Quién era el hombre estresado y grosero frente a él?, pensó con cierto desconcierto.</p><p>—Ah, eso, fue divertido —dijo Tony recordando la pelea contra Doom.</p><p>—Dijiste que ibas a retirarte, creí que eso se refería a que no volverías a usar la armadura. —Miraba el reactor en su pecho que se lograba ver al traer puesta una camisa blanca.</p><p>Tony hizo una mueca. —No es tan fácil. —Pepper lo había dejado, y el mundo necesitaba héroes, Tony no veía ningún problema.</p><p>—Fury no está de acuerdo, yo no estoy de acuerdo, Tony, nadie lo está —avanzó hacia Tony con tensión brotándole de todo el cuerpo.</p><p>—Dios, cap, de verdad te levantaste con el pie equivocado hoy, ¿no?</p><p>Steve no respondió y no era necesario, al parecer su gemelo malvado lo había suplantado.</p><p>—Ninguno tiene porque opinar, seré un héroe independiente, o algo así, como el chico araña, pero seguiré pagando sus cuentas, tranquilo.</p><p>—Eso no es a lo que me refiero, después de todo lo sucedido en Sokovia creí que serias el primero ver que Iron Man necesitaba retirarse.</p><p>—Ouch, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Un efecto retardo?, ¿Así es como funcionas? ¿Reaccionas meses después a lo sucedido?, ¿Es algún retraso mental? —preguntó Tony burlón —. ¿Es consecuencia de tener el cerebro tanto tiempo congelado?</p><p>Tony logró esquivar el golpe, aganchandose solo sintió el aire mover su cabello.</p><p>Lo contempló pasmado, dándose cuenta de que realmente había algo diferente en Steve, sus ojos estaban endurecidos, su cuerpo tenso listo para pelear.</p><p>Entonces lo entendió, Steve estaba sufriendo alguna especie de colapso donde necesitaba una vía de escape.</p><p>—Lo de central park ocurrió hace un mes, esto —dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza —. Es por otra cosa Steve, ¿estás a punto de explotar, no?, viniste aquí para desahogarte, necesitas a alguien a quien culpar, con quien desquitar tu enojo, llegaste a tu limite y no sabes cómo tratar con eso, porque jamás te había sucedido —terminó sonriendo.</p><p>Los labios de Steve se volvieron una fina línea mientras fruncía el ceño, Tony había dado en el blanco, y ya no estaba tan sorprendido, Tony siempre era receptor de ese tipo de colapsos, las personas solían proyectar su enojo en el por una cantidad infinita de razones, a veces absurdas, como la envidia, tristeza, resentimiento...</p><p>Pero lo de Steve era diferente, él había elegido a Tony inconscientemente porque aún estaba resentido por lo de Ultron, aún más simple y extraño, debido al simple hecho de que era un Stark.</p><p>En la mente de Steve, ahora que estaba en su límite, probablemente todo era tan simple como eso, Howard Stark ayudo a crearlo como el soldado perfecto, contribuyo indirectamente a que Steve ganara mucho y perdiera todo.</p><p>Tony comenzó a reír, pensando que ese doctorado en psicología no era tan inútil ahora.</p><p>El rostro de Steve se volvió mucho más duro.</p><p>—Lo entiendo... te ayudare a deshacerte de todo esto —habló Tony cuando termino de reír —. Te sientes lleno de cosas malas, las cuales quieres sacar para volver a ser el bueno —dijo con ironía la ultima la palabra —. Necesitas desahogarte.</p><p>Steve no dijo nada, solo contemplo a Tony, quien no podía dejar de sonreír entretenido.</p><p>—¿Desahogarme?</p><p>—Aha —contestó dando un paso más cerca de Steve. Una pelea sería la mejor solución, la armadura podría resistir la fuerza de sus golpes.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Tony había terminado demasiado cerca del rubio, levantó su barbilla estudiando su rostro, Steve podía ser uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida, a su mente vino la admiración que sentía por el Capitán América cuando era joven.</p><p>Eso o algo más fuerte fue lo que lo llevo a besarlo. Ni él mismo lo vio venir.</p><p>Steve permaneció inmóvil, y Tony simplemente movió sus labios sobre los de Steve, y al ser este un poco más alto, Tony disfruto ser el quien se esforzará para ajustar sus bocas, disfruto el shock en el rubio cuando sus pechos se rozaron y quedo fascinado por ser quien lo había aturdido lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin palabras.</p><p>Tony ni siquiera consiguió alejarse, porque Steve reacciono, duro, besándolo sin control y con tal fuerza que esta vez quien quedo aturdido fue Tony, y fue tal el placer que sintió que abrió su boca para permitirle a su lengua salir y buscar la del rubio, colisionaron, volviéndose a cada segundo algo más profundo y desordenado, más fiero, besándose con tal desenfreno que Tony sostuvo la cabeza de Steve enterrando sus dedos en su rubio cabello, Steve rodeo la cadera de Tony con fuerza, apresándolo con el brazo hacia él, provocando el contacto entre sus partes que los hizo gemir a ambos.</p><p>Tony fue tirado hacia atrás, sostenido de su cabello para exponer su garganta, dando total acceso a Steve, quien beso, mordió y chupo su cuello sin control, sin contemplaciones, Tony estaba siendo tratado con fuerza, y le encantaba.</p><p>Ambos terminaron en el suelo sin pantalones, la espalda de Tony sobre el frio suelo, con las piernas abiertas observando a Steve entre ellas, a ese Steve irracional y lujurioso, que después de prepararlo sin mucho cuidado se introdujo en el con absoluta rudeza, provocándole un escozor que quedo olvidado cuando comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera.</p><p>Los jadeos y gruñidos de Steve parecían aumentar aún más su propia excitación.</p><p>Steve le sostenía la cintura, haciendo que formara un arco hacia él y Tony sentía un ligero dolor en la bruma de su mente, las marcas de dedos quedarían impresas en su piel, en sus muslos, pero su concentración estaba en Steve, quien lo miraba desde arriba con cruda necesidad, quien golpeaba ese punto en su interior que hace años no había sido tocado por nada real, la potencia de sus embestidas conseguía gemidos y gritos de su parte, lograba envolverlo en el absoluto placer sin poder pensar en nada más que en el hombre que parecía querer castigarlo, solo Steve, únicamente podía pensar en Steve.</p><p>Las penetraciones parecían nunca disminuir, y Tony sostuvo la mirada azul cuando llegaban al punto máximo de su placer, a la perversa y hermosa culminación, donde Steve lo masturbaba con una mano y con la otra lo sostenía firmemente de la cadera.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos días después de haber follado con Steve toda la noche, de verdad fue toda la maldita noche, Tony había tenido que enfrentarse a un especie de monstruo lagarto a las afueras de la ciudad, no lo tuvo que enfrentar solo, el chico araña había llegado a terminar el trabajo, pero era a Tony a quien Fury había llamado para reprender citándolo en la base de los Vengadores.</p><p>Tony dejó la armadura en la entrada principal a propósito, para fastidiar a quien sea que entrara, y fue hasta la sala de juntas.</p><p>Nick Fury, María Hill, Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff esperaban sentados en silencio, sentados alrededor de la mesa, listos para lanzar un veredicto donde de seguro lo declararían culpable.</p><p>—¿En serio Tony? Media hora tarde —comentó Natasha con un ligero rastro de diversión en su voz, muy ligero.</p><p>—Tengo una compañía multimillonaria que co-dirigir —se dejó caer sobre el asiento vacío.</p><p>—Todos sabemos aquí, que Pepper hace todo el trabajo, tienes a la mejor novia del mundo —dijo María sonriendo, extrañamente con fastidio.</p><p>Tony alzo una ceja, miro a Natasha quien también parecía curiosa.</p><p>—Si. —A largo la vocal —. Pepper y yo, pues, termínanos.</p><p>Tony notó como Steve apretaba la mandíbula sentado junto a Fury, cruzado de brazos, el Capitán doble personalidad parecía culpable e irritado, como lograba aquella combinación, Tony no lo quería averiguar.</p><p>—¿Le fuiste infiel? —preguntó Natasha reprobatoriamente mirando su cuello, se movió incomodo recordando el enorme chupetón en su garganta que el cuello de la camisa no había podido ocultar.</p><p>Los hombros de Steve se pusieron rigidos, un resorte listo para saltar, Tony sonrió divertido, lo que la peli roja malinterpreto.</p><p>—Tony —regañó —. Pepper es posiblemente lo mejor que te ha sucedido, y lo sabes, ¿como es que eres tan idiota? —Hasta cuando lo cuestionaba molesta tenía ese rastro sensual al hablar.</p><p>—Cálmate, terminamos hace meses, fue algo que acordamos, ella estaba interesada en alguien más... —Eso le causaba tanta curiosidad, pero Pepper le había hecho prometer que no investigaría, su curiosidad solo aumentaba.</p><p>Steve pareció relajarse, fue como si su cuerpo se derritiera en el asiento, y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír, porque Steve por un momento había pensado que Tony le había sido infiel a Pepper con él, absurdo.</p><p>Y cuando Steve lo miro, Tony sabía que lo había entendido y comprendía su diversión.</p><p>Por lo que su sonrisa se hizo más grande.</p><p>Tony lo observó entonces con más atención, se veía tan compuesto, tan limpio y correcto, le costaba asimilar que era el mismo que lo había follado en el piso de su taller, después en el piso de su habitación y al final en su cama, era como ver a una persona totalmente distinta.</p><p>Y el hecho solo lo hacía más interesante y divertido para Tony.</p><p>—¿Podemos dejar los chismes de vecindad para otra ocasión?, porque si mal no recuerdo estamos aquí para discutir el hecho de que su tan proclamado retiro solo duro ocho meses —declaró un molesto Fury.</p><p>—Si, las cosas se salieron un poco de control ayer, pero el hombre lagarto fue capturado.</p><p>—Tony, Iron Man no es necesario en el equipo —contestó Fury.</p><p>—Oh —dijo Tony tocándose el pecho —. Oh, haberlo dicho antes, supongo que mi dinero tampoco es necesario para el equipo.</p><p>—¿Sacaras eso a colación cada vez que te sientas atacado? —le pregunto Hill irritada.</p><p>—Si, cada maldita vez, es mi as bajo la manga, porque técnicamente —Tony se señaló a sí mismo y después a la agente —. Yo soy tu jefe, ese cheque increíble que recibes, salió de mis bolsillos, de nada —terminó guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>—Tony. —Su nombre salió de los labios de Steve de una manera reprobatoria, lo normal, solo que como ya lo había escuchado gruñir su nombre mientras se corría, ya no resultaba tan amenazador.</p><p>—¿Sí? Steve —murmuró Tony mirándolo fijamente, sonrió cuando Steve desvió la mirada viéndose avergonzado. Capitán doble personalidad, de verdad pensó con una mezcla de diversión e irritación.</p><p>—Creí que el gobierno también había financiado la base —masculló Steve.</p><p>—Si, ¿has visto los productos de limpieza?, se compraron con ese dinero.</p><p>—Tony, necesitamos saber si serás parte de los vengadores, las cosas no son las mismas desde Ultron, Ross ha estado increíblemente insoportable.</p><p>Por primera vez Tony notó cansancio en Nick Fury.</p><p>—Sigue insistiendo que tenemos escondido al doctor Banner —dijo María exasperada.</p><p>Natasha se movió en su asiento, una mirada de tristeza rápidamente cubierta. Tony mantuvo una expresion jovial sin querer revelar nada.</p><p>—Iron Man será parte de los vengadores —declaró dándoles un respiro.</p><p>—¿Seguro? —lo cuestionó Natasha—. Porque la gente sigue molesta, básicamente aquellos que nunca han luchado por nada en su vida —bufó —. Como los que están con carteles afuera de tu torre.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio.</p><p>—Si. La reconstrucción de Sokovia está en un cincuenta por ciento, si los medios quieren seguir atacándome que lo hagan es solamente a mí, me encargaré de que el equipo no se vea perjudicado.</p><p>Silencio, nadie queria cargar con eso de verdad.</p><p>—Bien, ¿dónde está el resto? —preguntó para aligerar el ambiente, ignorando su cansancio.</p><p>—Wanda y Visión entrenan en el bosque, Sam y Rhodes están en el área de entrenamiento —respondió Steve.</p><p>Tony torció el gesto ante la mención de Wanda sin darse cuenta.</p><p>—Bueno, hay mucho que hacer, Tony, espero verte seguido por aquí, para entrenar con el equipo —Fury salió después de ordenar eso.</p><p>Tony rodó los ojos cuando Hill le lanzo una mirada furibunda y Natasha le sonrió burlona.</p><p>Steve se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir, titubeo y dio media vuelta para mirar a Tony.</p><p>Tony apoyó su mano sobre la mesa y colocó su barbilla sobre su palma, sonriendo por la actitud aparentemente tímida del rubio.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Gracias?</p><p>Hizo una mueca. —Me estas agradeciendo por haber tenido sexo contigo, que frio Stevie.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño viéndose incomodo, como si Tony fuera el hombre más perverso por haber dicho eso en voz alta.</p><p>—Tranquilo, viernes borrara cualquier registro.</p><p>Steve pareció querer hacer un intento de sonrisa, pero solo salió una mueca extraña.</p><p>Tenía puesto el traje y Tony no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, era como si ahora que habían intimado pudiera comérselo con los ojos las veces que quisiera, antes lo había observado sí, pero ahora sabía lo que ese perfecto cuerpo podía hacer.</p><p>Tony miró su entrepierna sin pudor, el trasero le había dolido al día siguiente cada vez que se movía, siguió levantando la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro, los ojos de Steve parecían severos, acusándolo.</p><p>Poniéndose de pie, Tony se sentó sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Pareces más tranquilo, te ayude con el estrés, ¿no?</p><p>—Si, fue un buen desahogo —reconoció a regañadientes.</p><p>Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido, Steve lo seguía asombrando, no lo había creído capaz de referirse concretamente a lo ocurrido, pero hasta hace un tiempo tampoco había creído que Steve pudiera follar tan estupendamente.</p><p>—Y yo que siempre creí que eras un virgen, con nula experiencia, pero mira no eres tan inocente ni tímido como pensaba, por lo menos no para estas cuestiones—rió Tony —. Es algo absurdo que solo estuvieras estresado por tu insatisfacción sexual.</p><p>—No era eso —espetó Steve avanzando hacia Tony.</p><p><em>¿Ah no?,</em> curioso observó a Steve, quien lo miraba intensamente.</p><p>—¿Me culpas?</p><p>Steve no se dignó a responder.</p><p>—¿Tan malo fui? —ocultó su molestia —. No recuerdo que te quejaras.</p><p>—Eres un hombre Tony, eso no es normal —se expresó como si le avergonzara.</p><p>—Oh Capitán homofóbico<br/>—dijo Tony con fastidio, aunque recordó las veces que su padre le había dicho lo mismo, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca —. Te asusta el sexo gay, me culpas Capipaleta, oh pobre Steve, te seduje —habló conteniendo su ira, ciertamente Tony lo había besado primero.</p><p>Steve estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle la mejilla, así que Tony lo toco suavemente y Steve se acercó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, abrió las piernas y el rubio se posiciono entre ellas.</p><p>Tony atrajó el rostro de Steve, llevó su mano al cabello rubio, sosteniéndolo de la nuca, beso su mejilla de forma ligera y suspiro sobre su oreja.</p><p>—Yo no te obligue a que me follaras Cap, yo solo abrí mis piernas y tu aceptaste gustoso —susurró, beso su oreja, un segundo después lo empujó y saltó de la mesa —. No te creas tan especial, Rogers —Tony se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta —, he tenido mejores.</p><p>Cerró la puerta. Steve era un enigma, pero también un imbécil cerrado de mente, sonrió mientras se dirigía a su armadura, porque despues de todo, siempre supo que el Capitán América no podía ser tan perfecto.<em>Todos poseen un lado oscuro.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este fue unos de mis primeros trabajos. Solo lo paso de wattpad a aquí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando —murmuró Pepper sentada tras el escritorio.</p><p>Tony dejo la tableta y se echo hacia atrás en la silla, levantó una ceja. —¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Por qué has utilizado suéteres de cuello alto estos últimos días? Los odias.</p><p>Tony enderezo su espalda, removiéndose incómodo.</p><p>—Ha hecho frio.</p><p>—Estas a la defensiva —observó la rubia.</p><p>—No estoy a la defensiva. —Inmediatamente después de decir eso se arrepintió.</p><p>Pepper le sonrió y lo observo intrigada.</p><p>—Mmmm —tarareó ella divertida —. No hace falta que lo ocultes, los vi esta mañana, esa mujer debe de creerse vampiro, raro dado que nunca te gustaron las mujeres demasiado apegadas, es como si ella te quisiera marcar y hacerte de su propiedad.</p><p>Tony gruño molesto y tocó su cuello.</p><p>—Fue cosa de una sola vez.</p><p>—Claro es por eso que has estado todo distraído, con la mente perdida, mirando a la nada como si desearas algo —dijo Pepper riéndose.</p><p>—Una.sola.vez —masculló, pero la rubia había acertado.</p><p>Para su mala suerte, Tony no podía olvidar el sexo con Steve, por el más mínimo detalle su mente traía ese recuerdo, y haberlo visto en la reunión todo perfecto le generaba sentirse insatisfecho. Quería sacudirlo, quería que estuviera sucio y jadeante encima de él.</p><p>—¿Tan buena fue? —preguntó Pepper verdaderamente intrigada.</p><p>Tony hizo un gesto desdeñoso con los hombros, lo que provocó que la rubia soltara una carcajada.</p><p>—Porque no mejor me dices quien es el tipo por el que me dejaste.</p><p>Esta vez fue Pepper quien se movió incomoda en su silla.</p><p>—Lo acordamos Tony, estamos mejor como amigos.</p><p>—Lo sé, solo bromeaba... ahora dime quien es.</p><p>—Las cosas son complicadas... —susurró apesadumbrada.</p><p>—¿Es casado?, ¿tiene hijos? ¿es alguien de alguna compañía rival? —preguntó entre cerrando la mirada.</p><p>Pepper bufó. —Te pregunto lo misma, ¿una mujer casada Tony? </p><p>—Creo que es más complicado que eso —dijo tocándose el rostro con cansancio —. Habla tu primero.</p><p>Los dos se miraron fijamente.</p><p>—¿Que a la cuenta de tres? —dijo burlona.</p><p>—Uno, dos y tres...</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio.</p><p>Tony tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio, realmente quería decirlo, necesitaba a alguien con quien reírse y discutirlo.</p><p>Entonces ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Me acosté con Steve Rogers —espetó Tony.</p><p>—Me acosté con la agente Hill —dejó salir Pepper como si ya no aguantara mas.</p><p>Se miraron fijamente, Tony la miraba sorprendido, y ella imitaba su expresión.</p><p>—¿Que tú qué? —prácticamente gritó Pepper asombrada.</p><p>—Espera, espera, ¿María?... ¿desde cuando eres...? ¿la próxima vez puedo ver?</p><p>Pepper le lanzo un bolígrafo a la cabeza, pero lo esquivo.</p><p>—Solo sucedió sí, yo... jamás creí que me pudiera llegar a gustar otra mujer, pero las cosas se dieron, estaba ebria... y ella se veía preciosa con ese vestido azul y.... —la rubia suspiro sin terminar la oración.</p><p>—Lo tienes mal Potts, creo que vi corazones en tus ojos.</p><p>—Idiota, solo es algo trivial —dijo desviando la mirada.</p><p>—Crees que me chupo el dedo, ahora entiendo porque parecía querer matarme ayer cuando Natasha comento que podría haberte sido infiel.</p><p>—¿Le dijiste que ya no estábamos juntos? —Lo cuestiono con pánico repentino.</p><p>—Aclare que desde hace meses — respondió dándole una mirada evaluadora por su reacción.</p><p>Pepper maldijo.</p><p>—Dime que está ocurriendo.</p><p>Ella negó y soltó un suspiro tocando su sien.</p><p>—Después, ahora tu dime. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste follando al Capitán América?</p><p>Tony sintió su rostro caliente, Pepper jadeo asombrada.</p><p>—¿Lo dejaste... ? —La pregunta quedo en el aire, cargada de escepticismo.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Pero no habías dejado que nadie lo hiciera desde... —Pepper movió su mano en el aire sin querer decir el nombre, era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos.</p><p>—Si desde... —Tony también movió su mano en un gesto impaciente —. Fue algo que no planeaba, eso solo que... —gruño frustrado, había sentido tanta satisfacción e interés por esa faceta del soldado, estaba un poco más que intrigado.</p><p>—Quieres más —afirmó ella nuevamente, toda sabiduría femenina.</p><p>Tony asintió a regañadientes.</p><p>—Pues hazlo otra vez, una vez más y ya, quítate la picazón.</p><p>Tony medito sus palabras. —No lo sé Potts... él dijo que no era normal. —Hizo comillas con sus dedos, su expresión de hastío.</p><p>Ella bufó. —Tony, él es un soldado de los cuarenta, debes entender su temor a los desconocido.</p><p>—Es homofóbico y hay algo en él, no es temor a lo desconocido, es...</p><p>Pepper rio interrumpiéndolo.</p><p>—Es el Capitán América, no puede ser homofóbico, exageras.</p><p>—Lo es, creo... —Tony tocó su sien —. Es solo que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.</p><p>—Una vez más, termina con esto, tú no eres así, me sorprendes, solo consíguelo otra vez y olvida después. —Ahí estaba ese lado que muy pocos conocían de la rubia.</p><p>—¿Planeabas hacer lo mismo con María?</p><p>Pepper lo fulmino con la mirada.</p><p>—No estamos hablando de mi.</p><p>—De mí tampoco —dijo cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Si te decides... hazme llegar un video —pretendía sonar desinteresada, haciendo un circulo con el dedo sobre el escritorio.</p><p>Tony simplemente comenzó a reír, quizás si debería deshacerse de la picazón, burlarse de Steve resultaba entretenido, además Tony era quien controlaría la situación.</p><p>                        _________</p><p>Tony tenía el cabello húmedo por haber salido hace poco de la ducha, llevó su cabello hacia atrás sintiéndose ansioso.</p><p>—¿Viernes? </p><p>—¿Si señor? —frunció el ceño porque la IA imitaba el tono exacto de la exasperación.</p><p>—¿Le diste al capitán mi mensaje? </p><p>—Por supuesto, señor.</p><p>—Vuélveme a decir que fue lo que te dijo.</p><p>—El capitán expreso su confusión por la solicitud y dio una vaga respuesta.</p><p>Tony gimió frustrado.</p><p>—¿Que es lo que le pareció tan extraño?</p><p>—Le pidió al capitán que viniera a la torre a las ocho de la noche, señor.</p><p>—Hay menos tráfico —dijo a la defensiva, inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota por discutir con su IA.</p><p>Tony sabía lo que quería, imaginaba que Steve entendería, si decidía venir entonces quedaría claro lo que ambos buscaban, Tony se había puesto una camisa que normalmente solo reservaría para llevar con algún traje, desabotonada de la parte superior y con un par de boxers negros, se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos.</p><p>Steve vería las marcas que había dejado sobre su cuerpo fácilmente.</p><p>Tony normalmente no buscaba una segunda ronda, no con hombres por lo menos, pero hacía tiempo que no se había acostado con un hombre, el vibrador en el cajón de la comoda no contaba.</p><p>Y la verdad, Tony siempre había tenido algo por los hombres más altos y voluminosos que él, pero a menudo por seguridad había preferido elegir a hombres delgados y superficiales para follarlos, del mismo tipo de mujeres con las que se solía acostar, fáciles de desechar.</p><p>Dejó la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, afuera de la habitación se dirigió a la sala de estar, la torre se sentía vacía, la parte del penthouse desolada, únicamente Tony recorría los pasillos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el taller o bajaba hasta las oficinas para molestar a Pepper.</p><p>Fue hasta los ventanales observando la ciudad, los sonidos y luces de Nueva York que parecían querer hacer saber a cualquier que era la ciudad donde supuestamente no podías sentirte triste, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la ciudad que Tony había salvado llevando una bomba sobre sus hombros hacia el espacio, lo que había ocasionado a la larga toda clase de problemas en Tony, problemas que una brujilla había sabido aprovechar para llevarlo a cometer uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. Ultron.</p><p>Las puertas del elevador se abrieron a su espalda sacándolo de su cavilación.</p><p>—¿Viernes? </p><p>—El Capitán Rogers, señor.</p><p>—Gracias, querida —masculló Tony —. Creí que avisarías con antelación.</p><p>— Oh, lo siento, señor.</p><p>Tony resopló, y a veces extrañaba a Jarvis.</p><p>Dio media vuelta, y encontró al Steve normal, sereno, con rostro afable, pero sintió su mirada recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—Cap —lo saludó caminando hacia el sofá, dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío a su lado —. Toma asiento.</p><p>Steve parecía querer hacer todo menos sentarse en el sofá, aun así, segundos después lo hizo, manteniendo la mayor distancia entre ellos, Tony sonrió divertido.</p><p>—Creí que necesitabas hablar conmigo.</p><p>—Realmente no creíste eso, ¿verdad? </p><p>—Tony —dijo Steve en advertencia, viéndose claramente incomodo, con la vista en cualquier lugar menos en Tony.</p><p>—¿Sí?, Steve —preguntó en un tono bajo e íntimo, observando su perfil, apretaba su mandíbula, y sus hombros estaban tensos.</p><p>—Te ves tan tenso —murmuró Tony.</p><p>Steve cerró los ojos, probablemente lamentándose por su decisión.</p><p>Tony amaba molestarlo. Y esa manera resultaba mucho más divertida.</p><p>En un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre Steve, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos en círculos con extrema lentitud.</p><p>Steve sujetó sus muñecas, Tony frunció el ceño debido a ligero ardor que eso le provoco, pero enseguida sonrió de manera condescendiente, y comenzó a moverse sobre su regazo.</p><p>—Tony —dijo otra vez en advertencia, sus ojos azules, oscuros.</p><p>—Tu podrías lanzarme al suelo si quisieras, tu podrías haber dicho que no, tu simplemente decidiste venir porque sabias que esto pasaría.</p><p>Su rostro se endureció, <em>y ah, ahí estaba</em>, furia serpenteando bajo su piel, Tony volvió a removerse en círculos, pero Steve lo atrapo de su cintura, deteniéndolo, su agarre firme mientras lo miraba con enojo.</p><p>—Vamos Steve, puedes culparme, odiarme, pero sabes que lo quieres.</p><p>—No lo quiero.</p><p>Tony sonrió, volviéndose a moler contra él, sintiendo su polla semi dura. —Claro que no —dijo con ironía —. Por eso al terminar la junta te qudaste... quieres esto.</p><p>—¿Por qué haces esto?</p><p>Soltó una carcajada. —Rogers, solo quiero ayudarte.</p><p>Steve gruñó adolorido, sin embargo, no se aparto cuando Tony se inclino para besarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esto tiene ooc, ¿cierto?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Observando la sala de entrenamiento, Tony se dio cuenta de la manera en que Visión buscaba proteger constantemente a Wanda de las pruebas, en realidad se dio cuenta de que la mayoría lo hacía, excepto Rhodey, pero los tres restantes reaccionaban con una sincronización prodigiosa, logro del hombre que gritaba órdenes y sostenía un escudo. </p><p>También se percató de lo ajustado del traje de Steve, tenía que arreglar eso si no quería estar constantemente distraído cuando estuviera en la base. </p><p>Un pequeño misil se estrelló contra el vidrio frente a Tony, la explosión ni siquiera lo perturbo, ninguno de los obstáculos en el circuito podría dañar o atravesar la camara de observación, pero no se perdió la mirada decepcionada de Wanda. </p><p>Hill y unos cuantos agentes más permanecían a su lado, evaluando el entrenamiento. </p><p>—Creo que Wanda necesita completar un circuito ella sola. </p><p>María lo miró de reojo. —Pienso lo mismo, ella aun no puede salir en una misión, pero debe de estar preparada para cuando lo haga, todos la protegen como si fuera tesoro nacional. </p><p>Tony sonrió cínico ante eso. </p><p>—Eso es porque es una niña. </p><p>No le importó que su voz saliera cargada de ironía. </p><p>Sabía que no era el único en notar como la chica parecía destruir con saña cada uno de los robots creados por Tony, Wanda parecía concentrarse únicamente en acabar con los centinelas, y él no podía detener el estremecimiento que eso le generaba. </p><p>—Los centinelas necesitan mejoras —dijo Hill fingiendo estar concentrada en el entrenamiento. </p><p>—Por supuesto que si —murmuró con sarcasmo. </p><p>Cuando el entrenamiento acabo, Tony ya pensaba sobre cómo mejorar el equipamiento de Máquina de guerra, también como mantenerse lo más alejado de la chica. </p><p>Los agentes en la sala de observación salieron dejándolos solos. </p><p>—¿Estas enamorada de Pepper? —decidió preguntar Tony girando para estudiar a María. </p><p>Ella simplemente lo miro incomoda. </p><p>—¿Te importa? </p><p>—Odiaría tener que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ti —respondió mirándola con una expresión impasible. </p><p>—No busco hacerle daño, es ella la que parece querer hacerme daño. </p><p>Ambos se miraron fijamente, pudo ver en sus ojos que ella hablaba con la verdad, Tony necesitaba tener una conversación seria con Pepper sobre lo que planeaba hacer con la agente. </p><p>—Ella es complicada, pero pienso que le interesas mucho, demasiado diría yo. </p><p>Ella abrió la boca para responderle justo cuando una mujer rubia de cabello corto y rostro serio entraba por la puerta. </p><p>—Agente Hill, necesito su autorización para... — La rubia guardo silencio nada más ver a Tony. </p><p>—Sharon Cárter. —La presentó Hill compuesta y relegando su conversación —Tony Stark. </p><p>Tony no mostro ningún interés en tenderle la mano. </p><p>—Es sobrina de Peggy —aclaró María observando su animosidad. </p><p>Tony asintió con indiferencia, no informo que ya la conocía, y Sharon tampoco pareció querer dar a conocer ese dato. </p><p>Tiempo después Tony se encontraba sentado, fingiendo no escuchar a Fury sobre la próxima misión, mientras observaba la manera en que Sharon ponía todo su empeño en impresionar a Steve, ella realmente estaba esforzándose en llamar su atención, el cual conseguía, pero solo en la forma de perfecta amabilidad marca Rogers. Era patético, como una Lydia Bennett. </p><p>Tony sostenía su barbilla, tocando su sien, queriendo vomitar cada vez que la chica le sonreía a Steve como si este fuera un dios entre los hombres, solo Thor había recibido ese tipo de miradas por la mitad de la población femenina, el aesir sí que lo había merecido. </p><p>Alzó la mano, moviéndola con impaciencia. </p><p>—¿Sí?, Tony —dijo Fury con fastidio. </p><p>Tony señalo a Sharon. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que ella hace aquí? </p><p>Los presentes lo miraron ofuscados. </p><p>—La señorita Carter ha solicitado integrarse a la iniciativa vengadores —respondió Nick, como si reuniera toda la paciencia del mundo para tratar con Tony. </p><p>—¿Esta en una especie de prueba? </p><p>—Si, Tony. </p><p>—Creí que existía una lista con personas más capacitadas para formar parte del equipo. —La había, el mismo Tony tenía una lista con unos cuantos nombres que serían de mayor ayuda para el equipo que una agente con propósitos ocultos. </p><p>—Y recordemos que tu no eras uno de los favoritos en dicha lista, ¿debo recordarte el informe de la agente Romanoff? —Fury parecía verdaderamente impaciente. </p><p>—Solo decía —masculló Tony, capto la mirada confundida de Rhodey pero la ignoro. </p><p>—La misión se llevará a cabo en Nigeria, Tony, no será necesaria tu intervención —dijo Fury. </p><p>—Bien, si no hay nada más, debo irme —dijo Tony dejando el asiento e ignorando a todos los presentes, menos a Hill a quien miro durante un largo momento, ella asintió y desvió la mirada mientras Tony salía de la sala. </p><p>En toda la mañana no había hablado con Steve, habían pasado la noche juntos, otra vez, y el rubio parecio indiferente, pero tenía la corazonada de que eso cambiaria durante el día. </p><p>                          ________ </p><p>—Sabes, esta mañana estuvimos en el mismo lugar, podríamos haber hablado ahí —dijo Rhodey a través de la pantalla. </p><p>—No era seguro —Tony no lo miró cuando respondió, concentrado en el reloj que modificaba. </p><p>—¿Te refieres a Wanda?, Ella es una niña y... </p><p>Gimió interrumpiéndolo. </p><p>—Cállate, ¿tú también? —dejó el cautín sobre la mesa y dirigió su atención nuevamente a la video llamada —. Sé que es joven e inexperta, pero también es temperamental, poderosa y me odia, no la culpo... pero no significa que confiare en ella con todo mi corazón. </p><p>—Visión confía en ella —le recordó Rhodes solo para molestarlo. </p><p>—Y me preocupa, él necesita aprender mucho. </p><p>—Tony, lo entiendo, pero todos hemos hablado con ella, pidió disculpas, no volverá a hacer lo que hizo. </p><p>—Tú no viste como terminaron, jamás había visto a Natasha de esa manera, Steve estuvo sumido en la tristeza y Bruce... —Tony se detuvo recordando que ahora su amigo estaba en algún lugar solo sintiéndose como un verdadero monstruo —...No pidas que confíe de la noche a la mañana. </p><p>—Tú tampoco pidas lo mismo Tony. </p><p>Volvió su atención a la mesa del taller sobre la cual trabajaba. </p><p>—¿Llamaste para discutir esto? —preguntó Rhodey luego de largos segundos en silencio. </p><p>—No, quería saber de ti, aunque lo dudes, recuerdo que existes. </p><p>— Que conmovedor. </p><p>—También para preguntarte algo... </p><p>Rhodey asintió sonriendo. —Habla ya. </p><p>—¿Has notado algo extraño en Steve últimamente? —intentó parecer desinteresado. </p><p>Rhodes permaneció en silencio. </p><p>—Hace días parecía querer molernos en el entrenamiento, parecía irritado por algo, triste, pero después estaba tan normal como siempre, ¿por qué? </p><p>—Lo note raro hoy. </p><p>—Debe de ser por la agente Cárter, ella ha estado sobre él, se nota que a ella le gusta, pero Steve no se muestra exactamente interesado —dijo confuso. </p><p>Tony sonrió sin darse cuenta. </p><p>—Yo lo vi muy bien con ella hoy. </p><p>—Wanda y Natasha parecen querer que este con ella. </p><p>— ¿Juego de casamenteras? </p><p>—Natasha, desde hace meses, después de lo de shield, por cierto, te note extrañamente odioso con ella... </p><p>—Sabes que sólo la conozco por tía Peggy —lo interrumpió, Tony dejo el cautín mientras analizaba el reloj. </p><p>—Ambos fingieron que no se conocían —señaló Rhodes curioso. </p><p>—Solo la he visto algunas veces en la residencia, no es como si fuera mi mejor amiga o algo —Tony se colocó el reloj, segundos después un guante de la armadura cubría su mano, sonrió hacia Rhodey, mostrándole —. Aun trabajo en esto. </p><p>—Genial, ahora que estás trabajando puedo mencionarte sobre unas mejoras que pienso le vendrían bien a máquina de guerra. —Intentaba ser casual, debía reconocerle eso. </p><p>—Ven mañana, hace poco termine una sorpresa para ti. </p><p>Rhodes intento ocultar su sonrisa entusiasta con su usual expresión seria, pero fallo estrepitosamente. </p><p>—Por cierto, Fury dijo que tampoco iré a Nigeria. </p><p>Tony devolvió el reloj a la mesa del taller. </p><p>—Creí que Wanda seria a quien no enviaría a la misión —expresó receloso. </p><p>—Ella está lista para salir al campo Tony, no dejes que tu rencor te impida reconocer lo valiosa que puede ser para el equipo. </p><p>Tony no respondió, pero sabía que Wanda no estaba lista, y no entendía porque nadie parecía darse cuenta de eso. </p><p>—¿Visión? </p><p>—Aún no está listo. </p><p>Resopló con incredulidad. —Visión podría manejar mejor cualquier situación. </p><p>—Fury opina distinto, sabes que no puedo hacer nada. </p><p>—Espero no decir te lo dije. </p><p>—No pasara nada malo, solo no te entrometas, Tony. </p><p>Tony lo miró inquisitivo. </p><p>—Como nada de Iron Man en Lagos el día de la misión —advirtió. </p><p>Rodó los ojos ante eso. </p><p>—Bien, debo irme Tony, come algo, apuesto que no has probado bocado en todo el día. </p><p>—Por supuesto mamá. </p><p>Tony terminó la llamada, decidido a no continuar con el reloj y notó a través de los ventanales que estaba oscureciendo. </p><p>—Viernes cariño, pide una orden a ese restaurante de comida china de la última vez —Tony salió del taller dirigiéndose a la sala de estar —. Y pon algo de música. </p><p>—Enseguida, señor. </p><p>Back in black comenzó a sonar. </p><p>—Me conoces bien nena —dijo Tony dejándose caer en el sofá, determinado a no pensar en la misión. </p><p>—Señor, la señorita Potts me pidió que le recordara sobre el discurso en el MIT. </p><p>Tony maldijo poniéndose de pie. </p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? </p><p>—Menos de un mes señor. </p><p>Tony dejó salir un suspiro. —Aún hay tiempo querida, pensare en algo, Pepper tiende a exagerar —caminó hacia la barra dispuesto a ignorar el mal presagio que rondaba su mente. </p><p>Contemplando fijamente el vaso con whisky en su mano, medito sobre el poder de la imagen pública. La entrega de becas había sido idea de Pepper, Tony lo atribuía a su persistente deseo de mejorar su imagen tras Ultron, aunque no lo mencionaba, sabía que ella y todo el departamento de relaciones públicas buscaban formas de redimirlo ante la sociedad, el prefería ignorar todo. </p><p>Bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago y enseguida volvió a rellenar el vaso. </p><p>Su atención se vio atraída al sonido del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Steve, que parecía no saber qué hacer mientras sostenía una bolsa de plástico con un carácter chino estampado al frente. </p><p>—La comida llego, señor —dijo viernes con un tono casi jovial, se sentía orgulloso de su IA. </p><p>—Veo que te gusta jugar con las palabras querida —murmuró rodeando la barra y dirigiéndose hacia Steve, el rubio se veía tan incomodo y rígido en medio de la sala de estar. </p><p>—¿Ahora trabajas como repartidor?, no tienes la pinta, el joven de la última vez era alguien asiático y enclenque con mucho acné. </p><p>—El me entrego la comida sin más, tuve que pagarle —respondió dejando la bolsa en la mesita de centro. </p><p>—Aw, pobre Stevie, prometo pagarte los cincuenta dólares para que tu cartera pasada de moda no lo resienta. </p><p>—Tony, no vengo a... jugar —dijo Steve con incomodidad. </p><p>—¿No vienes a jugar? —preguntó divertido por su elección de palabras, ignoro la comida e invadió su espacio personal. </p><p>—Necesito hablar contigo —masculló sin topar con su mirada. </p><p>En su pecho se abrió camino cierta agitación, al verlo más de cerca noto preocupación y culpa. </p><p>—Bueno, si esta vez no huyes durante la madrugada, podríamos hablar por la mañana —propusó levantando las manos y colocándolas sobre la playera blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho. </p><p>Tony sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, la creciente excitación cuando se miraron a los ojos y descubrió el mismo deseo que bullía en su interior, una vez que lo tocaba, ya no podía quitar las manos de su cuerpo, ahora que conocía lo bien que podía hacerlo sentir Steve, sin proponérselo Tony desarrollo una adicción, adicto a las manos del rubio sobre su piel, adicto a una bruma que cubría su mente, que le impedía pensar en nada más que Steve y el placer que le hacía sentir. </p><p>Tony se puso de puntillas para besarlo, cada vez que Steve intentaba abrir su boca para hablar, Tony plantaba un beso, concentrado únicamente en desatar su pasión, intentando deshacerse del cinturón del rubio sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. </p><p>Steve gruño derrotado y elevo a Tony que inmediatamente lo atrapo entre sus piernas, gimió victorioso contra sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio, volviendo el beso cada vez más profundo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Solo para aclarar, Wanda es de mis personajes favoritos. En el mcu, porque en los cómics no sé, digo no tiene mucho que comencé a leer cómics, me recomendaron iniciar con vengadores desunidos, ya lo termine y pues... Ahora estoy con los nuevos vengadores.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Con los ojos cerrados, Tony extendió el brazo encontrando la cama fría y vacía, sonrió, no se sentía decepcionado por, como esperaba, no encontrar a Steve, supuso que lo que quería decirle no era tan importante. Seguramente una excusa.</p><p>Ya en la ducha, se dio cuenta de que no debía darle un segundo pensamiento al hecho de despertar sólo, resultaba raro cuestionar lo normal en su vida, también hipócrita porque Tony odiaba encontrar a una desconocida en su cama después de un acoston. Pepper era la única que sabía eso. Pero hace meses que no salía a buscar uno. Si seguía viendo a Steve no haría falta, por lo menos no durante algunas semanas más, hasta que Tony se deshiciera de su adicción, y Steve recapacitara y volviera a estar en control.</p><p>Seria divertido molestarlo cuando terminaran las cosas, si, seria divertido.</p><p>Terminó de secar su cuerpo, lanzando la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia, y cuando se colocaba la bata, miro su cuerpo con detenimiento.</p><p>Tony tenía cuarenta años, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre de cuarenta años, claro que, tonificado por el sparring y asistir al gimnasio en la torre, aunque con poca regularidad, era atractivo, esa era la explicación para las marcas en su piel.</p><p>Steve probablemente olvidaba que su fuerza no entraba en los estándares de lo normal, a Tony le gustaba ser el responsable de que Steve Rogers perdiera el control, le gustaba saber que era él quien le hacía olvidar todo, sin inhibiciones, sin prejuicios, sin segundos pensamientos, solo satisfacerse mutuamente. Hasta la mañana siguiente, donde seguramente el rubio huía despavorido.</p><p>Si tocaba las marcas de dedos en su cadera, los recuerdos de sexo duro y delicioso invadían su mente.</p><p>Solo había estado tres noches con Steve, por dios, Tony cerro con brusquedad la bata bufando para sí mismo, necesitaba aburrirse pronto de Steve. Frente al espejo comenzó a arreglar su barba, tenía el consuelo de saber que se cansaba con facilidad de las cosas.</p><p>Dentro de su closet, Tony se dirigió a la sección de trajes, recorrió las filas de trajes confeccionados específicamente para él, hasta detenerse frente a un traje azul marino con chaleco, tomo los mocasines de la parte inferior y salió a su habitación, en menos de cuarenta minutos debía estar frente a la junta directiva y aun iba a desayunar.</p><p>—Nena, enciende la cafetera —dijo Tony.</p><p>—Aw, hace tiempo que no me llamabas nena.</p><p>Tony saltó y media vuelta encontrando a Pepper de pie junto a la puerta.</p><p>—Joder, Potts, no puedes asustarme así, y hablaba con viernes.</p><p>Pepper rió adentrándose en la habitación.</p><p>—Así debes de tener la conciencia.</p><p>—Ja, graciosa —masculló cambiando sus pasos hacia el baño.</p><p>—Te compre una dona —anunció cantarina.</p><p>Tony se detuvo y la observó sobre el hombro, vestido elegante, color verde lima, que le favorecía, ojos brillantes y actitud de ganadora, traía comida chatarra y no parecía molesta por el obvio retraso de Tony a la junta.</p><p>—Te acostaste con Hill anoche, ¿no?</p><p>Pepper sonrió sonrojada. Ver a la rubia con esa expresión le hacía recordar a Tony una de las tantas razones por las que se había enamorado de ella. Era absolutamente hermosa.</p><p>—Eres libre de contarme detalles —dijo del otro lado de la puerta mientras se deshacía de la bata y tomaba la ropa interior —. ¿Hubo cena romántica? ¿hotel de cinco estrellas? ¿charla sucia?</p><p>Ella rio. —Pizza en su casa y hablamos sobre el trabajo.</p><p>—Oh rayos, María realmente te tiene, supongo que son perfectas una para la otra, aunque creí que discutiría contigo, ya estaba buscando la manera de pedirte perdón... pero supongo que en todo caso yo soy el responsable de tu felicidad, yo le dije que estaba casi seguro que estabas totalmente colada por ella.</p><p>La puerta del baño se abrió, Tony ya tenía puesto el pantalón, pero cubrió su pecho con exageración.</p><p>—Por más que me desees la violación no es la solución.</p><p>—¿Porque creíste que habría una discusión? —cuestionó con brusquedad.</p><p>Tony suspiró, debió callarse. —Toda la conversación puede reducirse a que ella cree que estas jugando, no sé, supongo algo como que estas bicuriosa solamente.</p><p>El rostro de Pepper perdió color.</p><p>—María dijo que tu parecías querer lastimarla —Tony continuó, poniéndose la camisa —. Lo cual es una tontería... ¿verdad?</p><p>Pepper simplemente lo miró fijamente.</p><p>—... No soy lesbiana.</p><p>Tony gimió dramáticamente.</p><p>—Tony, me gusta, la quiero, pero...</p><p>—Detente ahí Potts, lo acabas de decir, lo que realmente importa, la quieres, simple.</p><p>Pepper se mostro ligeramente perdida, se acercó a Tony tomando la corbata del gancho</p><p>—Es complicado —hizó el nudo alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>—Es tan complicado como tú quieras hacerlo —Tony se puso el chaleco y los mocasines, entonces Pepper comenzó a reír, una risa seca.</p><p>—Tony Stark dándome consejos de amor —bufó incrédula.</p><p>—Creo también tener un título de eso.</p><p>—Bien, vamos tenemos que ir a esa junta, espero tengas algo que ofrecer, o si no esos hombres te comerán vivo.</p><p>Tony acepto el cambio de tema, Pepper resolvería las cosas, ella siempre resolvía las cosas.</p><p>—Accionista mayoritario, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera sé para que tenemos una junta directiva.</p><p>Ella sonrió, pareciendo apagada, realmente debió haberse callado.</p><p>—Ah, Steve vino anoche.</p><p>Eso gano el interés de la rubia.</p><p>—Oh, lo note, digo, al menos no hay nuevas marcas en el cuello y viernes me informa cada vez que entra a la torre.</p><p>Ambos dejaron el baño, saco en mano Tony salió de la habitación justo detrás de Pepper.</p><p>—¿Te deshiciste de la picazón?</p><p>—La picazón se volvió más intensa.</p><p>—Cuidado, recuerda tu obsesión.</p><p>—¿Cual maldita obsesión?</p><p>—La que te hizo tener casi una bodega entera con objetos del Capitán América cuando eras joven.</p><p>—Eso pertenecía a mi padre.</p><p>—Claro —murmuró sarcástica, parecía más compuesta y cuando llegaron a la cocina le entrego una bolsa de papel a Tony.</p><p>—¿Que te puedo decir? tiene gran resistencia, en lugar de haber creado un super soldado con el suero, podrían haber hecho pastillitas azules, les hubiera dejado grandes ganancias —bromeó tontamente caminando hacia el ascensor.</p><p>—No es gracioso, ten cuidado, la última vez que jugaste este juego, terminaste con el corazón roto, no te hubiera dado ese consejo si hubiera sabido que te obsesionarías con su cuerpo.</p><p>—Ah, recuerdos de universidad —murmuró antes de llevarse la dona a la boca, hace tiempo que Tony había enterrado esos recuerdos en lo profundo de su mente, no los sacaría ahora.</p><p>—Tony —le advirtió con preocupación.</p><p>—No pasará Pepper, más pronto de lo que te imaginas me cansare de esto, y el volverá al camino de la rectitud.</p><p>—Lo sé, este no sería el mejor momento para tener el corazón roto, demasiado estrés, no creas que no me di cuenta de que Happy surtió nuevamente la barra.</p><p>Tony hizo caso omiso de lo último.</p><p>Pepper tenía razón, no habría peor momento para distraerse, él ya tenía suficiente presión, pero la idea resultaba absurda, Tony ya había dado el primer paso, aceptar la adicción, ahora solo necesitaba un poco más antes de aburrirse y dejarlo, un pequeño ajuste en los pasos recomendados, Tony no se enamoraría de Steve, jamás.</p><p>                        __________</p><p>Después de dejar la sala con un grupo de hombres con acciones minoritarias que por alguna extraña razón creían que podían ordenarle, lo primero que atrajo su atención al salir del edificio fue un gran cartel negro con letras blancas, buena caligrafía, alguien se había esforzado, ¿por qué? ¿qué sentido tenía ir a una protesta sin un buen cartel?</p><p>Tony había olvidado a las personas que se aglomeraban fuera de la torre, pero encontrarse nuevamente con ellos, fue como volver a la realidad, chocar contra un muro.</p><p>Había pancartas más ofensivas, palabras que debido a la ignorancia resultaban duras, pero ese cartel fue perfecto, atrajo su mirada como ninguno.</p><p>
  <em>Mercader de la muerte. </em>
</p><p>Tony caminó directamente al joven que lo sostenía, muchos callaron, Pepper venia tras él, Happy también, las personas al rededor del chico se alejaron, quedando solo en medio de una gran cantidad de personas, viéndose claramente nervioso, pero decidido cuando Tony se plantó frente a él.</p><p>—Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así —se retiró los lentes oscuros para mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>El chico tardo varios segundos en responder.</p><p>—Es la vedad ¿no?, el dinero y unas pocas buenas acciones no pueden hacernos olvidar, no se puede borrar el daño que causo.</p><p>Y aunque el tipo, probablemente no sabía de lo que hablaba, a Tony le afectaron sus palabras.</p><p>—Supongo, ¿cómo te llamas?</p><p>—Mi... Mike, ¿por qué? ¿me demandara?</p><p>Resopló divertido. —¿Estudias?</p><p>—Relaciones públicas.</p><p>—¿Me odias?</p><p>El chico lo miró fijamente, parecía confundido por la pregunta.</p><p>—Usted amaso su fortuna con las armas, a través de la muerte...</p><p>—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, créeme se cómo hice llegar el dinero a mis cuentas, contesta la pregunta.</p><p>El chico se movió inquieto.</p><p>—No lo sé... usted ha</p><p>—Con eso es suficiente, ni siquiera sabes porque estás aquí, probablemente eres un chico frustrado, con malas calificaciones, que no puede conseguir novia y que vive con su madre, el hecho de que estés aquí simplemente demuestra que necesitas desquitarte con alguien, no me odias y solo vienes a perder tu tiempo aquí, en lugar de ir al gimnasio o estudiar, lo que te hace alguien patético y sin aspiraciones.</p><p>Tony miró a su alrededor.</p><p>—Si alguno de ustedes tiene una verdadera razón para odiarme, los invito a buscarme directamente, solo no pierdan su tiempo de esta manera, porque les aseguro que esta será la primera y última vez que me detendré a escuchar a alguno de sus ustedes.</p><p>Tony extendió la mano hacia Happy. —Dame una de esas tarjetas.</p><p>Inmediatamente entendió y busco en su bolsillo hasta encontrarlas.</p><p>Tony le entrego al chico molesto y confundido la tarjeta. —Ten, cuando termines la carrera quizás pueda darte trabajo, mi grupo de relaciones públicas siempre busca alguien que le ayude con las copias o compre su café.</p><p>Se alejó del chico, sintiéndose molesto, sintiendo que, con el simple hecho de haberse detenido, ellos habían demostrado un punto y ganado.</p><p>Mientras caminaban hacia el auto, notó como una mujer mayor con un feo y largo vestido negro se abría paso entre la multitud, la mujer sostenía una biblia contra su pecho y miraba directamente a Tony, como si él fuera un demonio salido directamente del infierno, la mujer mayor probablemente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo rezando dentro de una iglesia, solo le faltaba un crucifijo, que si tuviera seguramente expondría hacia Tony.</p><p>—Usted es el mal Stark —gritó acercándose cada vez más —. Usted quiere arruinar a este país, pero sus comportamientos desviados no surtirán efectos en la patria de este país— declaró la mujer con odio —. No lo corromperas, sodomita —terminó escupiendo cerca de los pies de Tony.</p><p>Pepper murmuró: los medios tendrán un día de campo con esto, antes de empujarlo del hombro al automóvil.</p><p>Siempre había un demente religioso en una protesta, Tony ignoro los gritos sin sentido de la mujer mientras subía al auto.</p><p>Minutos después en el tráfico, Happy lo miraba culpable a través del retrovisor.</p><p>—Lo siento jefe, yo debería haber contratado a alguien para controlar esa multitud.</p><p>—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia, hoy estaban más entusiasmados de lo usual.</p><p>—Es necesaria más seguridad —dijo Pepper a su lado, viéndose molesta —. La policía hará algo si vamos y...</p><p>—No, solo ignóralos, como sueles hacerlo.</p><p>—Podrían hacer algo, alguno podría traer un arma Tony —urgió preocupada.</p><p>—No exageres Potts, quizás alguna podría lanzarme agua bendita, pero eso es todo —dijo divertido.</p><p>Pepper lo miró exasperada.</p><p>—Solo ignoralos —apretó la mano de Pepper, agradecía su preocupación.</p><p>Las cosas no estaban tan bien como Tony había querido pretender.</p><p>No podía seguir ignorando la situación dejándole todo el trabajo a Pepper, ella merecía un descanso, lo de María sumado al estrés de los medios terminarían por enfermarla.</p><p>—Rhodey vendrá esta tarde, no tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró para distraerla.</p><p>—Solo es un almuerzo Tony, necesitas comida de verdad, no comida china ni hamburguesas —contestó Pepper relajándose.</p><p>—Solo digo, ya sabes como se pone cuando lo cito y no estoy ahí.</p><p>—Él me apoya en esto, así que avanza Happy, a ese restaurante en la cuarenta y nueve.</p><p>Cuando Pepper aclarara su mente, Hill seria increíblemente afortunada. Deseaba ver la cara de Rhodey cuando se enterara.</p><p>Mirando a través del vidrio, Tony deseó que llegara la noche y ese deseo tenía todo que ver con Steve, solo un perfecto desahogo físico, tenía demasiado en que pensar como para darle un segundo pensamiento a la conversación de la mañana. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... Aún cosas por corregir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve llevaba dos noches sin pisar la torre.</p><p>Tony no encontraba un gran problema en eso, de verdad, solo que estaba inquieto, la picazón no desaparecería si el capitán se alejaba primero, no podría seguir los pasos para deshacerse de esa adicción si el objeto de dicha adicción no está presente para lograr que se canse lo suficiente de él, simple lógica.</p><p>Dejó caer el desarmador para frotarse la frente, observó el actual estado inerte de DUM-E. Su mañana había comenzado con pensamientos ciertamente agobiantes, el estúpido chico al cual había humillado había dado una entrevista y los medios definitivamente habían tenido un día de campo con su comportamiento, el titulo mercader de la muerte había estado en más de diez periódicos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, las protestas según Pepper habían aumentado y ni hablar de lo que se decía en internet respecto al video que alguien había subido de él siendo receptor de la ira de una anciana loca.</p><p>—Ah, la vida maravillosa —masculló con ironía tomando nuevamente el desarmador para continuar con las mejoras del robot.</p><p>Había comenzado haciendo ajustes en la cafetera para ignorar su pensamiento sombrío desde el amanecer, de ahí había continuado con cada uno de los electrodomésticos que no solía utilizar de la cocina hasta entrar al taller y observar a Dummy nuevamente inactivo.</p><p>Pepper había exigido que la dejara encargarse del asunto junto al estresado grupo de relaciones públicas, también le había hecho prometer que no le daría más vueltas.</p><p>Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Tony no podía hacer desaparecer las consecuencias que dejo Ultron, ni cambiar de la noche a la mañana la opinión de las personas, habian pasado mas de nueve meses y no lo olvidavan, dios no los culpaba. Tampoco podía ignorar lo insatisfecho que se sentía al no haber visto a Steve, ni lo que eso podría llegar a significar.</p><p>—Listo chico, solo no tires nada, empiezo a recordar porque decidí dejarte dormir un poco, tú y U son mi perdición —dijo al alejarse de su robot y ver como comenzaba a moverse alrededor.</p><p>Tony salió del taller en dirección a la sala de estar, encontrándola completamente en silencio no se le dificulto percatarse del tono de llamada desde su celular.</p><p>—¿Que sucede Potts?</p><p>—Tony tengo una buena noticia, estamos en octubre.</p><p>—Si, puedo deducirlo yo solo si reviso el calendario.</p><p>—¿Olvidas lo que sucede este mes? —preguntó empezando a sonar frustrada.</p><p>—¿Halloween?</p><p>—El simposio nacional de ciencia y tecnología.</p><p><em>Ah, sí,</em> lo recordó, la convención de hombres pomposos que financiaban a científicos.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>—Debes ir Tony, es una oportunidad perfecta para mejorar tu imagen con tus allegados, colegas de la ciencia que te entienden, y ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>—Vaya, elocuente, los que tu llamas allegados, son en realidad un grupo de idiotas envidiosos que o quieren asociarse conmigo por conveniencia o quieren robar mis ideas, y solo menos de la mitad ahí son verdaderos científicos.</p><p>—Vamos Tony —suplicó Pepper, percibió el cansancio en su voz.</p><p>—¿Es realmente necesario?</p><p>—Bueno, sí, quizás puedas buscar nuevas inversiones y escuche de la presentación de varios proyectos los cuales podrían interesarte </p><p>—Hmpf, bien.</p><p>—Diste tu palabra, y no olvides tu discurso en el MIT, será una semana antes que el simposio, claro que seguramente ya estás preparado para eso...</p><p>—Estoy... trabajando en ello.</p><p>—Por cierto, Reed Richards será el invitado principal de la noche en el simposio.</p><p>Después de dejar salir aquello Pepper cortó abruptamente la llamada.</p><p>Tony intentó regresar la llamada, pero ella no le contesto, dejó el starkphone sobre la barra al rodearla para conseguir un vaso junto a una botella de whisky. Pepper acababa de mencionar al hombre que le había roto el corazón durante la universidad de forma cobarde.</p><p>Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en el llamado señor fantástico. Pepper era lista, se había asegurado de hacerlo aceptar su asistencia a la convención antes de hacerle saber ese dato, bueno el encuentro sería algo incómodo. <br/>                         ________</p><p>Horas más tarde Tony aterrizó cerca de la pista en la base de los vengadores, saliendo de la armadura noto la atención de varios pilotos alrededor de un quinjet.</p><p>—Yo rediseñe esos, ahora no tendrán ningún problema, de nada —dijo al pasar frente a ellos.</p><p>Al entrar al complejo fue recibido por distintas clases de miradas evaluadoras, fingiendo un paso desinteresado caminó hasta las oficinas de Fury, encontrando a María afuera.</p><p>—Agente Hill —saludó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa juguetona, después de todo, la mujer salía con su mejor amiga.</p><p>—Tony —contestó con un gesto cansado —. Vi las noticias, creí que habías tenido una charla sobre no generar una mala imagen sobre los vengadores.</p><p>Puso los ojos en blanco. —Si, perfecta para Pepper, tomaste clases de regaño con ella, deberían ocupar su tiempo para algo mucho más entretenido.</p><p>—Créeme Tony, hacemos algo trabajoso y muy entretenido —respondió sonriendo con picardía.</p><p>—Aja —sonrió por la actitud —. Como fue gracias a mí que se reunieron, exijo tener pruebas de ello.</p><p>María lo ignoró mientras entraba a la oficina, la siguió para descubrir a Steve y Fury en lo que parecía ser una discusión.</p><p>Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y Tony entendió que la discusión podría tener algo que ver con él.</p><p>—Ambiente tenso, muy malo para la salud, ¿cierto Cap?—preguntó burlón.</p><p>Steve de alguna manera logró fruncir más el ceño.</p><p>—Recibimos una llamada del general Ross, Tony —declaró Fury pareciendo frustrado.</p><p>—Hice que Viernes lo envié directamente al buzón, podría hacerlo por ti también.</p><p>—No es un juego Tony, esta vez el general dice tener pruebas de tu participación en la desaparición del doctor Banner —dijo Steve.</p><p>Mantuvo una expresión tranquila, aunque en el fondo comenzó a maldecir, por supuesto que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, aunque había esperado que fuera Natasha quien lo hiciera primero.</p><p>—¿Dijo cuáles eran las pruebas? —inquirió por primera vez mostrando preocupación.</p><p>—No, solo se aseguró de hacernos saber que ya no podríamos actuar libremente —contestó Fury.</p><p>Significaba que en realidad no sabía nada y solo lanzaba acusaciones esperando alguna reacción, típico del general.</p><p>—Bien, hablare con él, solo está molesto porque su hija salió con Bruce y la dejo, dios el hombre no lo olvidara jamás.</p><p>—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Sabes dónde está? —soltó Steve molesto.</p><p>—Algo así.</p><p>—Hulk no puede estar por ahí Tony, después de lo Sudáfrica las autoridades han pedido que el doctor Banner sea entregado —declaró Fury tocando su frente.</p><p>—Bueno, ahí tienes mi respuesta del porque lo ayude.</p><p>Tony no podía permitir que Bruce fuera encarcelado, trabajo le había costado tranquilizarlo después de lo sucedió cuando se había contactado con él, se había convertido en un buen amigo de Tony, y no planeaba traicionarlo revelando su ubicación.</p><p>—Tony —dijo Fury en tono reprobatorio.</p><p>—No permitiré que lo encierren, eso solo ocasionaría más daño, y lo sabes —acusó.</p><p>—No es seguro Tony —habló Steve dejando claro su desacuerdo —. Pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que sea entregado —entonces le lanzó una mirada decidida a Fury.</p><p>—No fue su culpa, ustedes saben quién fue la culpable —Tony expresó su opinión ganándose miradas de frustración y enojo.</p><p>—Si Wanda lo manipulo fue por que Ultron la manipulo a ella primero y tu creaste a Ultron —dijo Steve.</p><p>Tony respiró profundamente, su expresión se tornó cansada, había creído que eso ya se había aclarado, pero bueno, recordó que esa era una de las razones que Steve había utilizado para ir a buscarlo a la torre esa primera noche.</p><p>—Y Wanda se metió en mi cabeza primero Rogers, deberías leer los reportes o preguntarle, entiendo el odio que tenía hacia mí, pero eso la cegó, ella es fácilmente controlada por sus emociones —sacar eso ahora parecía tan inútil—. Cada uno debe asumir su culpa.</p><p>Visión apareció de forma repentina detrás de María, entró a la oficina y miró a cada uno con un grado diferente de intensidad.</p><p>—Es verdad —dijo con voz sosegada —El señor Stark tiene razón.</p><p>Tony miró el perfil del androide, sorprendido, se recuperó y dirigió la mirada hacia Steve quien contemplaba a Visión.</p><p>—Arreglare lo de Ross —le aseguro a Fury —. Y de verdad pienso que deberías reconsiderar la idea de enviar a Wanda a esa misión —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir.</p><p>Eso se le daba bien, arreglar las cosas, así como se aseguraba que se hiciera con Sokovia, se aseguraría de solucionar el problema con Ross.</p><p>Antes de que llegara a la salida fue alcanzado por Visión.</p><p>—Señor Stark, yo.. .pienso que mis acciones podrían estar lastimándolo.</p><p>Tony lo miró de forma inquisitiva.</p><p>—Al permanecer junto a Wanda y no con usted.</p><p>No intento negarlo porque sería una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>—Comprendo el rencor que ambos se tienen, he aprendido a hacerlo, y he decidido permanecer a lado de Wanda un poco más, ella al igual que yo necesita aprender mucho, ambos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. —El androide guardo silencio pareciendo reflexionar —. Es que por ahora no puedo dejarla sola.</p><p>—No tienes que estar conmigo Visión —declaró con un suspiro derrotado.</p><p>—Usted es mi creador... y pienso que Jarvis no estaría contento si yo me alejara completamente de su lado —Visión miró a Tony directamente a los ojos —. También me gustaría estar con usted.</p><p>—Entiendo.</p><p>—Lo sé, ahora lo hace, y no dude en pedirme ayuda cuando lo necesite, señor Stark.</p><p>—Bien —contestó acompañado de una sonrisa, agradeciendo sus palabras.</p><p>—Y señor Stark, escuche al capitán, tiene algo que decirle...</p><p>Después de decir eso Visión se alejó, Tony dio media vuelta frunciendo el ceño, bueno eso había sido extraño, pero definitivamente había ayudado, pensar que un principio solo se había presentado para ver a Steve, y había terminado con trabajo y un consejo enigmático.</p><p>Y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad para molestar al Capitán, porque ese había sido el único propósito para ir a la base en primer lugar.</p><p>Tony avanzó hacia la salida cuando cierta rubia llamó su atención, sonrió de forma maliciosa.</p><p>Quizás si conseguiría molestar a Steve.</p><p>Fue directamente hacia la agente y esta al verlo frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Antony, escuche que las ancianas te odian —habló por lo bajo.</p><p>—Solo las locas, recuerda, la tía Peggy me quiere más que a ti—contestó sonriendo.</p><p>La expresión molesta de Sharon hizo crecer su sonrisa.</p><p>—Ella siempre ha tenido esa inclinación por encariñarse con los perros abandonados —soltó mordaz.</p><p>—Aw, que dulce percepción tienes sobre a los que alguna vez ha amado, ¿entonces Steve es también un perro abandonado? —la cuestionó fingiendo amabilidad —. Escuche por ahí que estas usando todo tú... —la recorrió con una mirada desdeñosa —. Pequeño arsenal para atraparlo.</p><p>Sharon lo miró con enojo.</p><p>—Pero bueno, después de todo eres una muy mala sobrina, intentando robarle el galán a tía Peggy —Tony negó en un gesto exagerado de desaprobación.</p><p>—Ella dio su consentimiento.</p><p>Sonrió falsamente y se acercó a un más a ella.</p><p>—No te recomiendo que tengas muchas esperanzas con él, se dice que el Capitán América batea para el otro lado —Tony observó la expresión pasmada de Sharon y dio palmaditas en su hombro antes de seguir caminando.</p><p>Rio por lo bajo hasta llegar a la armadura.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo amo a Sharon, de las películas, la actriz me cae muy bien.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony contempló en silencio el proyecto en el que trabajaba para el MIT, observó las imágenes holográficas frunciendo el ceño, la idea de involucrar de alguna manera a su madre en esto aparecio repentinamente cuando comenzó a trabajar, aun no sabía cómo lo haría esta vez, pero María siempre era incluida de alguna forma en sus proyectos, el color rojo en su armadura, el color favorito de su madre, energía renovable, su madre siempre una precursora de cuidar el ambiente, a pesar de lo absurdo que algo como eso resultaba en su época, la fundación que llevaba su nombre, hasta la forma en que organizaba todo era idéntica a la de su madre, para siempre molestia de su padre. </p><p>Entonces Howard también debería estar involucrado, lo había ayudado con el reactor arc, después de decidir dejarle la clase de mensaje lleno de consejo y apoyo que jamás le había dado cuando estaba vivo. </p><p>Tony guardó el avance del proyecto, recordar a sus padres siempre lo dejaba con una mezcla extraña de amargura y felicidad. </p><p>—Señor, el general Ross intenta comunicarse nuevamente con usted —anunció Viernes. </p><p>—Debo tomar la llamada esta vez querida, recibí ordenes esta mañana. </p><p>La pantalla en su mesa de trabajo se encendio y un muy indignado Thaddeus Ross aparecio. </p><p>—Vaya, te veo más joven, ¿se ha hecho algún lifting general? </p><p>La expresión del hombre se volvió iracunda por un segundo antes de que tomara una de superioridad. </p><p>—Ahora soy secretario de estado, Stark. </p><p>Hizo una mueca ante eso. Seguramente solo lo había hecho para fastidiar y continuar con su ataque contra Bruce y el quipo. El hombre necesitaba un pasatiempo. </p><p>—Veo que estas atrasado de noticias, quizás si hubieras respondido alguna de mis llamadas podríamos haber discutido con más calma lo que ahora tengo decirte. </p><p>—Fury ya me informo sobre esta alucinación tuya sobre que conozco la ubicación de Bruce —habló fingiendo pena —. La vejez. </p><p>—Bueno es uno de los temas de interés, pero no es el único. He estado en contacto con el panel de las naciones unidas Stark, aislado del hecho de que se pide el encarcelamiento de Hulk y Wanda Maximoff, están nuevos acuerdos sobre la mesa... </p><p>—Permite interrumpirte Ross, pero el encarcelamiento nunca ocurrirá, lo lamento por ti y por los esfuerzos que seguramente hiciste, casi siento lastima al imaginarme la cantidad de traseros que debiste besar para conseguir lo que querías. </p><p>El rostro del hombre se volvió rojo debido a la furia. </p><p>—Si mal no recuerdo, y te aconsejo que comiences a leer de forma más minuciosa, la declaración presentada por Nick Fury, aclaraba que los vengadores son un equipo privado, principalmente financiado por mí y por el gobierno de los estados unidos. Ellos me rogaron, ¿qué podía hacer? —bromeó con fastidio —. Donde se estipulaba que ninguno de los miembros se vería privado de su libertad sin un juicio y todas esas cosas que ya deberías saber. </p><p>Ross abrió la boca dispuesto a debatir. </p><p>—Ah, ah —Tony negó con su dedo —. Déjame terminar. El caso de Bruce ya fue revisado, el reporte de cada uno de los miembros del equipo se envió y se concluyó que Bruce Banner no es culpable, además se incluía la declaración y reporte de Wanda, donde ella aceptaba su culpa y responsabilidad, y se compromete a formar parte de los vengadores para un control y estudio de sus poderes —Tony habló gentilmente—. No puedes encarcelar a ninguno de los vengadores, Ross. </p><p>Extrañamente el hombre sonrió de manera suficiente. </p><p>—Bueno, quizás lo que estoy por enviarte cambie todo eso, Stark, te pido que sigas tu propio consejo y leas cuidadosamente. </p><p>Curiosidad y preocupación quisieron abrirse camino, pero paro ambos en seco. </p><p>—Claro, claro, cuando tenga un día libre quizás lo haga, por ahora con tu nuevo puesto te recomiendo comprar una pelotita de esponja, el estrés podría ser demasiado para tu edad. </p><p>Tony terminó la llamada y dejó caer la máscara, podría fácilmente odiar a ese hombre. </p><p>Sintió un golpe en su cadera, Dummy parecía querer animarlo. </p><p>—Sabes, insoportable —murmuró, solía recordarle lo peor de Howard. </p><p>Salió del taller para buscar alguna dona, the doors people are strange comenzó a sonar de fondo. </p><p>—Viernes, te adoro. </p><p>—Lo sé, señor. </p><p>Tomó su celular de la barra de la cocina para escribir un mensaje para reunirse mañana con la rubia fresa, sinceramente estaba ansioso de contarle a Pepper su encuentro con Sharon, también por ver la reacción de Steve cuando lo supiera, conociéndola, seguramente correría a preguntárselo directamente sin ninguna delicadeza, y la reacción de Steve valdría oro. </p><p>Era probable que el rubio no volvería a tener en ningún buen término a la agente. </p><p>                         ________ </p><p>—¿Qué hiciste qué? —dijo Pepper incrédula. Tony debió haberle dado los buenos días primero. </p><p>Tomó un sorbo de su café con tranquilidad, contemplando extrañado la reacción de su CEO. </p><p>—Le dije a Sharon que Steve era gay... lo insinué, pero sabes que tengo un gran poder de convencimiento —sonrió al recordarlo —. Deberías haber visto su rostro. </p><p>Pepper hizo algo que jamás creyó verla hacer, facepalm, mantuvo su mano contra su frente durante varios segundos después de darse el golpe, Tony continúo tomando de su taza mientras ella gemía de frustración. </p><p>—Si tanto quieres verlo, puedo conseguir la grabación. </p><p>Pepper lo fulmino con la mirada. </p><p>—¿Qué?, espere hasta hoy para decírtelo porque creía que te haría reír —comentó ofendido —. Ni que se lo hubiera dicho a la prensa, solo fue una broma. Sharon no dirá nada, agente después de todo. </p><p>Pepper permaneció mirándolo fijamente. </p><p>—¿Potts? </p><p>La rubia suspiró con fuerza. </p><p>—Tony, no había querido mostrarte esto, pero ahora por idiota lo mereces. Ha habido rumores realmente fuertes circulando de ti y el Capitán américa —dijo buscando algo en la starkpad que sostenía. </p><p>El café paso por el lugar incorrecto y comenzó a toser. </p><p>—¿Como? —logró preguntar con la voz rasposa. </p><p>Pepper le entregó el depósito, desconfiado fijo la mirada en la pantalla. </p><p>Las dos primeras fotos no tenían nada extraño, solo Steve entrando a la torre por la noche, la tercera mostraba al rubio pagándole a un repartidor de comida, otra del rubio saliendo cerca del amanecer, la siguiente definitivamente tenía algo extraño, mostraba a Steve y a Tony sobre un sofá, de forma borrosa se podía ver como Tony estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Steve, mientras se besaban. </p><p>La fuente, desconocida, entonces Tony alzó la mirada hacia el edifico frente a la torre, porque los enormes ventanales en su sala de estar daban gran privacidad, por supuesto. Pepper siguió su mirada seguramente concluyendo lo mismo que él. </p><p>Continuó leyendo la noticia donde aseguraban que la nueva conquista de Tony Stark era el intachable, bueno y honesto Capitán América. La nota especulaba sobre cuánto tiempo tendrían siendo una pareja, sobre la razón para ocultar su homosexualidad y lo que el gran héroe de América podría ver en alguien como Tony Stark, también especulaban sobre cómo podría haber conseguido torcer a Steve, dejó escapar una risa seca ante la palabra. Incluían también el video de la anciana loca, y después aseguraban que la mujer tenía razón, Tony fue más abajo leyendo distintos comentarios que hicieron que su estómago se revolviera. </p><p>—¿Por qué no puede ser que el me haya torcido a mí? —cuestionó segundos después, dejando la starkpad a lado de su café en la mesa de centro. </p><p>—¿En serio Tony? nunca has sido lo que uno llamaría discreto —recibió una mirada cínica por parte de ella. </p><p>—Fury me matara, esto definitivamente traerá una mala imagen al equipo —se puso de pie de un salto —. Pepper ordena que alisten el avión, nos mudaremos, ambos sabemos chino, en Asia estara la nueva sede de industrias Stark. </p><p>—Tony, por primera vez estoy considerando hacerte caso, pero sinceramente eso no lo solucionará —mascullo —. ¿En qué rayos pensabas?, ¿la sala, Tony?, ¿de verdad?, creí que habías configurado el sistema de seguridad en las ventanas —hundió su rostro entre sus manos —. Las acciones caerán, los inversionistas se retiraran. </p><p>—Déjame recordarte, quien fue la que aconsejo, hazlo una vez más, deshazte de la picazón —imito su voz de manera exagerada —. Y estoy solo la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, olvide activar eso. </p><p>Pepper lo miró con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Tenías que seguir, no? Tony Stark el insaciable. </p><p>—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —contra ataco en una burla amarga. </p><p>Pepper también se puso de pie. </p><p>—Una rueda de prensa —exclamó ignorando su comentario —. Convencerás al capitán, aclararan la situación, un accidente, tropezaste y... y...</p><p>—¿Y caí sobre su regazo y después el golpe provoco que nos besáramos? </p><p>—Oh cállate, ¿tienes una mejor idea? </p><p>—No debería hacerlo, porque ese es tu trabajo, pero, si. Necesito que encuentres a alguien que acepte firmar un contrato de confidencialidad por una buena suma. Rubio, alto y guapo, por favor. </p><p>Pepper asintió comprendiendo su idea. </p><p>—Podría funcionar, mostrar al doble y al capitán en la rueda, comenzar a aclarar las cosas desde ahí, una confusión —murmuró pensativa —. Tendré que comprar a algunos reporteros para que hagan las preguntas correctas. </p><p>—¿Lo ves? no te estreses Pepper las cosas saldrán bien —dijo un falso tono tranquilizador —. No terminaras como secretaria en una empresa machista, ni yo como profesor universitario. </p><p>—Bien —asintió mirándolo decidida —. Comenzare a buscar y evadir a la prensa, no deben tardar en bombardearnos, tú... habla con Steve y no hagas nada estúpido —advirtió antes de salir en dirección al elevador. </p><p>Tony se dejó caer en el sillón tocando su frente. </p><p>—Viernes, encuentra la forma eliminar ese blog —pidió —. No espera, no quiero sumarle a todo esto una demanda sobre la libertad de expresión, sabrán que fui yo, solo encuentra la manera de hacer que no entren a esa noticia. </p><p>—Lo intentaré, señor, pero la noticia ya ha sido subida a las redes sociales. </p><p>—Por supuesto que si —refunfuñó con ironía. </p><p>—Señor, creí conveniente desviar las llamadas del director Fury, hasta ahora tiene cuarenta y nueve llamadas perdidas. </p><p>—Gracias nena —dijo con cariño —. Y organiza una reunión discreta con Steve. </p><p>Ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana, Tony tomo su café en busca de consuelo, pero lo encontró frio. </p><p>                       _________</p><p>Tony ajustó la gorra negra sobre su cabeza, movió incómodamente sus gafas oscuras y después tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa de madera. Su atuendo era informal y negro, y podría ser exagerado, pero la cordura de Pepper y más, dependía de desaparecer los rumores sobre él y Steve. </p><p>Ver al capitán entrar a la torre una vez más, o ser reconocidos ambos dentro de una pequeña cafetería en Brooklyn por la tarde no haría que eso sucediera. </p><p>—La clave es el incógnito —susurró para sí mismo. </p><p>Tomó su celular sobre la mesa para revisar la hora, seis de la tarde, era la primera vez que Tony llegaba a una reunión con casi una hora de anticipación. </p><p>Steve había escogido el lugar, lo cual decía mucho si miraba alrededor, había un ambiente tranquilo y discreto, pocas personas y las camareras parecían no meterse en los asuntos de los clientes. </p><p>La campana de la puerta al abrirse atrajo su atención, y bien, el rubio se veía bien, aunque no entendía como lo lograba con una camisa a cuadros, pero la chaqueta de cuero café le daba puntos extras, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y nada más. </p><p>—Ah, el amo del disfraz —comentó cuando se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. </p><p>—No entiendo porque deberíamos disfrazarnos —miró los lentes y gorra de Tony. </p><p>—Cierto, lo olvide, no estas familiarizado a recibir tanta atención como yo, pero deberías empezar a hacerlo, dado que la foto que supongo ya has visto de nosotros besándonos está circulando por cada red social existente. ¡Oh!, es verdad, no sabes que son esas. </p><p>Steve se retiró los lentes y le frunció el ceño. </p><p>—Lo sé, además Fury y la agente Hill me las mostraron, también leí la noticia —dejó salir secamente. </p><p>Una joven camarera se acercó a su mesa. </p><p>—¿Les gustaría ordenar? </p><p>Steve sonrió educadamente y Tony estaba seguro de que escucho un suspiro de parte de la chica. </p><p>—Un vaso con agua, por favor —pidió el rubio con su voz amable. </p><p>Cuando se giró hacia Tony, pudo ver la enorme sonrisa en su cara. </p><p>—Tráeme la mejor dona, y una lata de coca cola. </p><p>Segundos después cuando ya se había retirado, regreso su vista al rubio. </p><p>—Mi imagen no es exactamente buena últimamente, pero mucho puede empeorar si no resolvemos esto, Steve —probablemente no tenía ni idea de las consecuencias que algo como eso podría traer. </p><p>—Fue tu culpa. </p><p>Tony abrió y cerró su boca. </p><p>—Un poco —reconoció —. ¿Jamás notaste que alguien te seguía? ¿jamás se te ocurrió que resultaría sospechoso que el capitán américa entrara a la torre por las noches y se retirara en las madrugadas? </p><p>Sinceramente a Tony se le acaba de ocurrir lo último. </p><p>Steve permaneció en silencio. </p><p>—Mira, Steve, está más en juego aquí que el qué dirán sobre ti siendo gay. </p><p>—No soy... gay —dijo con vergüenza y dificultad. </p><p>Tony tuvo el deseo de hacerlo decir la palabra, para ver cuántas veces podía decirlo sin verse tan contrito. </p><p>—Hemos tenido sexo cuatro noches seguidas, tu pene ha estado en mi culo, y créeme Cap sé reconocer cuando alguien lo disfruta —soltó comenzando a molestarse. </p><p>—La última vez yo solo quería hablar contigo Tony, tú te me lanzaste encima —dijo enojado y algo escandalizado. </p><p>Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudiera verlo. </p><p>—Podrías haber dicho no, o esperado a que me despertara, no huir como un cobarde si tanto querías hablar —masculló, mordió su lengua, eso casi había sonado como un reclamo. </p><p>Steve lo miró fijamente. </p><p>—Tú no lo entiendes, no lo entenderías —musitó desviando la mirada un segundo después —. Pero sé que el que esa foto se haya filtrado es malo, para ambos, para el equipo. </p><p>—Steve, entiendo que hay algo mal en ti, de verdad, tienes este extraño complejo de reprimirte y después eso viene y te muerde el culo, pero tener sexo con otro hombre no está mal, creo que cuando tu pequeña mentecita este alrededor de eso serás más feliz. </p><p>Steve realmente parecía querer callarlo de un golpe. </p><p>—Ahora, tengo un plan, solo necesito que asistas una rueda de prensa mañana y me sigas el juego. </p><p>El rubio lo miró receloso. </p><p>—Sin trampas, será bueno para ambos —se quitó los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesa—. No saltare sobre ti si tu no quieres —susurro con una sonrisilla. </p><p>Steve apretó la mandíbula. </p><p>—Cap, estoy bromeando, no eres el único hombre con quien me gustaría tener sexo, no soy adicto a ti —mintió mirando como la mesera se acercaba. </p><p>Cuando la dona de chocolate fue depositada, la tomó del plato y la mordió rápidamente, después abrió su refresco para tomar un gran trago. </p><p>Steve había relajado su expresión para asegurarle a la mesera que estaban bien y no necesitaban nada más. El rubio bueno. </p><p>—Podrías acostarte con ella... —soltó. Steve inmediatamente se tensó —. O con Sharon, o Natasha. Salir a la calle, buscar un bar, te aseguro que no sería difícil —observó sus hombros y pecho, su rostro —. En lugar de eso me has buscado a mi... ¿por qué Steve?, sé que soy muy atractivo, pero ¿por qué yo? </p><p>Una parte de él sabía la respuesta, Steve era gay, pero no se había detenido a pensarlo de esa manera, pero ahora que lo hacía quería saber la respuesta. Un cosquilleo se presento en su vientre cuando los ojos azules se endurecieron. </p><p>Pasaron largos segundos en silencio. </p><p>—Se siente bien. </p><p>Admitir eso pareció tomar cada gramo de fuerza y coraje del capitán. </p><p>Tony reconoció su desilusión tras la respuesta. </p><p>Asintió, descanso su barbilla en la palma de su mano, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa, a Tony también le gustaba el sexo con Steve solo porque se sentía bien, realmente bien, tanto que no podía deshacerse de ese algo en su interior que le exigía más del rubio, fijo su mirada en los ojos azules inconscientemente sin entender que trataba de encontrar. </p><p>—Iré al baño, esperaré por ti cinco minutos, si decides seguirme, será tu decisión... —habló sin poder contenerse —, y no habrá nada malo en eso, Steve. </p><p>El rubio se tensó, endureciendo su semblante, fijando la vista en Tony con algo parecido al rencor. </p><p>Luego de mirarlo transmitiendo lo que deseaba con sus ojos, Tony se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño de hombres. </p><p>Tras haber revisado y comprobado que no había nadie dentro más que él, suspiró quitándose la gorra y depositándola encima del lavabo, recostó su espalda contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos y espero. </p><p>Decidió que, si Steve no aparecía, no volvería a buscarlo para tener sexo, mandaría al carajo sus pasos para deshacerse de la picazón y seguiría hacia adelante sin darle mayor importancia. </p><p>Cruzó los brazos mirando la puerta, deseando que Steve entrara, le tomo unos cuantos segundos reconocer que lo que sentía no era emoción, si no temor. </p><p>No tuvo tiempo para analizar la causa del miedo, porque la puerta se abrió. </p><p>Adentrándose el rubio clavo su mirada en Tony, el azul de sus ojos nublado, con un gesto rígido dio pasos hasta quedar frente a Tony, ninguno de los dijo nada, pero Steve se dejó llevar cuando Tony lo hizo entrar a un cubículo, no exteriorizo ningún signo de protesta cuando cayó de rodillas en el reducido espacio y acercó sus manos a la bragueta de su pantalón, ni cuando se escucho el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera siendo abierta.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... Ja, esos chicos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las personas se habían tragado la idea de que no era el Capitán América con quien Tony se estaba besando en la foto, si no un modelo novato, el cual recientemente había iniciado su carrera y ahora estaba siendo demandado por varias compañías de modelaje. Al parecer tener una aventura con Tony Stark te daba un gran estatus.</p><p>Pepper había hecho bien su trabajo, y aunque hubo varios reporteros escépticos, se habían terminado convenciendo de la mentira presentada, porque al parecer, ¿De verdad habían creído que alguien como el gran Capitán América estaría en una relación fraudulenta con otro hombre?, ¿con Tony Stark?. Así que las redes sociales se habían llenado de dos tipos de personas, quienes creían que la relación realmente estaba ocurriendo y los que se burlaban de los otros por siquiera pensarlo.</p><p>Ya que alguien como Steve Rogers, moralmente intachable, la educación y amabilidad encarnadas, soldado super heterosexual, no podía estar con un hombre.</p><p>Lo cual resultaba ofensivo, pero lo aceptaría por Pepper, por el equipo y por Steve.</p><p>Quien, en realidad, estaba durmiendo a su lado.</p><p>Tony observó su rostro, intentando desaparecer la calidez que sentía por verlo dormir en su cama. Era la tercera vez que sucedía, lo cual decía mucho.</p><p>En los dos días siguientes a la rueda de prensa habían pasado la noche juntos y Steve sin decir ninguna palabra se había quedado a dormir, Tony no quería atribuirlo a que Steve hubiera tomado enserio sus palabras, si no al hecho de que quizás comenzara a darse cuenta de que no había nada malo en compartir la cama con otro hombre.</p><p>Y aunque eso estaba bien, bien por el capitán y su autoaceptación, lo que no lo estaba era los sentimientos que Tony empezaba a tener.</p><p>Volvió la mirada al techo de la habitación.</p><p>—Es absurdo —murmuró.</p><p>Físicamente, Steve era perfecto, su destreza en la cama impresionante, realmente impresionante, su personalidad le resultaba lo suficientemente interesante y atrayente, era un héroe y compañero admirable, nada más. Emocionalmente, el rubio necesitaba ayuda, pero no lo culpaba.</p><p>No tenía logica lo que sentía.</p><p>Pero, si lo pensaba, se había enamorado por cosas tan dispares, Tony se había enamorado de Reed cuando este le había pedido que formaran equipo para un trabajo de ciencias, porque todos los demás habían estado intimidados por su inteligencia y edad, también estuvo una semana enamorado de Rhodey porque le había regalado una lata de refresco, después lo vio como un hermano pero, esos siete días siempre le resultarían interesantes de recordar, con Pepper, las cosas habían sido muy fáciles, ella no había estado impresionada, ella había visto a través de él.</p><p>Y con Steve, no estaba enamorado, solo, podría estarlo, fácilmente. Empezaba a preocuparse. Odiaba cuando Pepper predecía las cosas.</p><p>Cuando regresó su mirada al rubio, este ya estaba despierto, no relajado, porque al parecer resultaba físicamente imposible para él en esas circunstancias, pero en su rostro se veía cierta pereza y con sus ojos intensos, inmovilizo a Tony.</p><p>—Ni siquiera tienes lagañas —dijo colocándose sobre su costado en un intento de hacerlo reír.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño.</p><p>Tony se había dado cuenta que era el gesto más común que obtenía del capitán.</p><p>Se acercó lentamente, y cuando vio que no se alejaba, unió sus bocas.</p><p>En los últimos días había intentado besar realmente a Steve, solo para hacerle entender de esa forma, que un beso era un beso, no importaba si eran dos hombres, aun podían hacerlo. No porque sintiera la necesidad de ser besado cariñosamente por el rubio.</p><p>Movió sus labios sobre los del rubio con lentitud y ternura, queriendo demostrarle con amabilidad lo bueno de eso, pero Steve como siempre no correspondió ese tipo de contacto, al parecer estaba bien con los besos desenfrenados, pero no con los del otro tipo, simplemente se tensó y aparto.</p><p>Tony sonrió cínicamente, porque no le dolía, no debería sentir dolor.</p><p>—Uno, dos... —comenzó a susurrar sabiendo lo que vendría.</p><p>—Ya tengo que irme —dijo Steve dejando la cama.</p><p>—Y tres.</p><p>El rubio lo miró mal, recuperó su ropa del suelo y se vistió con rapidez. Y Tony creía que antes huía.</p><p>—Procura que nadie te vea salir —apoyó su brazo en la cama para sostener su barbilla.</p><p>—No lo dudes.</p><p>Frunció el ceño, un día seria Steve quien pediría quedarse para el desayuno y sería Tony quien haría que se fuera.</p><p>                         ________</p><p>—Toc toc —dijo Tony en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un ramo de iris.</p><p>—Oh, Tony, pasa cariño —contestó Peggy Carter.</p><p>Desafortunadamente su tía no estaba sola, Sharon estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama mientras le cepillaba el cabello, ambos se miraron, de manera tacita acordando comportarse.</p><p>—Tía —colocó las flores sobre un buró y después se inclinó para besar su mejilla —. Prima, que coincidencia, es un placer verte.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, primo —Sharon fingió besar su mejilla cuando se acercó.</p><p>—Hace poco tuve la fortuna de encontrarla en la base —le comento a su tía, acercando una silla a su cama —. Por favor prima.</p><p>Sharon se sentó con una enorme sonrisa. —Gracias.</p><p>—De nada —contestó tomando una silla para él.</p><p>—Es verdad tía Peggy, tuvimos una charla muy amena y amable, Tony fue tan amable como para darme un consejo que yo ni siquiera le pedí.</p><p>Tony rio cordial. —Es mi deber cuidar de ti como tu primo mayor, querida.</p><p>Peggy miró a ambos durante varios segundos.</p><p>—Soy anciana, no idiota.</p><p>Tony dejó caer la sonrisa al igual que la rubia.</p><p>—Bien, bien, ¿sabías que esta de aquí intenta robarte al capitán? —soltó señalándola.</p><p>—Habla quien apareció en una foto besándose con él...</p><p>—Fue una equivocación, deberías ver las noticias —evitó mirarla.</p><p>—Yo no me trago esa, fue por eso que dijiste aquello, ¿no?</p><p>Tony guardó silencio. Sonrió al recordar la expresión pasmada de la rubia.</p><p>Peggy comenzó a reír, pero en un segundo su risa se transformó en tos, Sharon rápidamente tomo la jarra con agua para servirle un vaso.</p><p>—Estoy bien —bebió agua —. Ustedes dos, siguen siendo tan antipáticos uno con el otro como desde que los presente, agradezco que intenten, por lo menos fingir, llevarse bien en mi presencia, no tienen ninguna relación, pero yo los amo a ambos.</p><p>Tony tomó el vaso para colocarlo en el buro, observó la fragilidad de su tía, la sonrisa resignada en sus labios, producto de la edad, el cariño que transmitían sus ojos, se acercó lo suficiente como para colocar un mechón de cabello blanco tras su oreja.</p><p>—Y nosotros a ti —contestó sonriéndole.</p><p>—Siempre —aportó Sharon.</p><p>—Lo sé, y aunque no creo que sea necesario, ni importante —con dificultad atrapo la mano de Tony como la de Sharon —. Quiero decirles que Steve sería muy afortunado con cualquiera de ustedes, algo como dar consentimiento me resulta tonto, pero si lo necesitan, lo tienen —liberó sus manos para volver a recostarse en las almohadas.</p><p>—No...</p><p>—Yo si veo noticas, Tony —interrumpió Peggy sonriendo conocedora —. Y tampoco me creo esa equivocación que expusiste en la rueda de prensa.</p><p>Sharon comenzó a reírse.</p><p>— Querida, espero no seas tan desesperada a la hora de mostrar tus intenciones, fuiste tu quien rechazo su invitación.</p><p>Tony fue quien rio esta vez, pero se detuvo en seco por la última parte.</p><p>—¿Rechazaste su invitación?</p><p>Sharon observo a Peggy con traicion en la mirada.</p><p>—Por un tiempo fui su vecina, me invito a tomar un café... y dije que no.</p><p>—Fuiste su vecina —comentó curioso —... Eso se llama acoso.</p><p>—Fue por trabajo, así que no podía decirle que si —respondió mirándolo con fastidio.</p><p>Tony sonrió fingiendo lamentarse. —Oh, pobre de ti.</p><p>—Bueno, eso ya no importa, ustedes dos, esfuércense —dijo Peggy.</p><p>Después de una larga conversación sobre su salud, Tony y Sharon salieron de la habitación de Peggy cuando esta anuncio que estaba agotada, ambos se despidieron con un beso de ella, prometiéndole volver.</p><p>Tony cerró la puerta con cuidado, Sharon lo miro y le hizo una indicación con su cabeza dando a entender que quería que la siguiera, puso los ojos en blanco, pero comenzó a caminar a lado de la rubia hacia la salida.</p><p>—No puedo creer que sea gay —dijo después de haber recorrido un gran tramo.</p><p>Tony rio ante su escepticismo. —Créeme lo es, bueno, bisexual, supongo, pero ni el mismo lo sabe.</p><p>—¿Como?</p><p>—Una noche se presento en la torre y las cosas se desencadenaron desde ahí.</p><p>—Un desperdicio de hombre, eso es lo que es —masculló Sharon moviendo su cabeza.</p><p>—Seamos sinceros, sabias que no tenías oportunidad... ¿por qué te comportabas como Lydia Bennet a su alrededor?</p><p>La rubia le lanzo una mirada llena de irritación.</p><p>—Creo... —suspiró —creí que tendría una oportunidad, la agente Romanoff me animo.</p><p>Tony asintió en comprensión. Probablemente la peli roja no lo había hecho con mala intención.</p><p>—Bueno, tu perdida, mi ganancia</p><p>—¿Es bueno? ya sabes —preguntó al acercarse a la puerta.</p><p>—Mucho, pero jamás podrás comprobarlo.</p><p>Cuando se detuvieron, Sharon lo miro con envidia.</p><p>—Borra esa mirada de tu cara, te hace ver más fea de lo normal.</p><p>—Muérete —dijo irritada —. Bien me retirare —susurró después de un momento desviando la mirada.</p><p>—Si, solo perderías tu tiempo.</p><p>La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. —Dios, tu arrogancia.</p><p>Hizo un sonido burlón.</p><p>—Pero, Anthony, realmente solo me intereso por su estatus, el Capitán américa y todo eso, la tía me había hablado tanto de el —admitió —. La verdad tendrás problemas, parece estreñido emocionalmente.</p><p>Tony comenzó a reír por ese acertado comentario.</p><p>                          ________</p><p>Había un correo del secretario Ross en su bandeja de entrada, contemplo su celular indeciso.</p><p>—Es un correo realmente importante señor.</p><p>—Bien nena, muéstralo en grande.</p><p>Inmediatamente la IA lo hizo, Tony se acercó a la pantalla táctil.</p><p>—Acuerdos de Sokovia —musitó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Tony continúo leyendo los documentos, sintiéndose enojado con cada párrafo, especificación y ley que se encontraba.</p><p>—¿Supervisión de las naciones unidas? ¿Registro de alterados?</p><p>Los vengadores tendrían que responder directamente a un panel de las naciones unidas, cada uno de los miembros del equipo debería firmar y otorgar su ubicación como también su verdadera identidad, las personas alteradas que no firmen no podrán participar en ninguna actividad policial, militar o de espionaje, ni participar en ningún conflicto nacional o internacional, no podrían ayudar a las personas afuera de los estados unidos, al incumplir con cualquier especificación podrían ser detenidos sin juicio.</p><p>Barton no estaría contento. Los acuerdos mencionaban un análisis de poder para categorizar su poder de amenaza y el uso de un brazalete de seguimiento, Bruce tampoco saldría bien parado, Tony se dio cuenta que ningún héroe con o sin habilidades lo haría.</p><p>El archivo no solo mostraba las nuevas leyes, si no pruebas del porque creían necesario que el equipo fuera controlado, hasta ese momento Tony había sentido crecer su desacuerdo, entonces observo las imágenes y videos adjuntos, observo la destrucción, las bajas civiles, sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver la huida de las personas inocentes, Washington, Nueva York, Sokovia.</p><p>Ross se los había enviado como una advertencia, mostrándole que no podría hacer nada para detenerlos, los acuerdos estaban listos para darse a conocer, pero por alguna razón aun no lo habían hecho.</p><p>—¿Que estas esperando? —murmuró viendo las imágenes.</p><p>Algo estaba mal, Ross prácticamente le estaba restregando que tenía la carta ganadora, pero hasta ahora no había actuado.</p><p>Al final, se le informaba que no podía dar a conocer los acuerdos hasta que el gobierno los hiciera públicos, al estar financiando el equipo, Tony pasaba a ser su representante, fue la segunda razón para que Ross los enviara.</p><p>—Viernes, adviértele a Bruce lo que puede suceder —Tony titubeo durante un segundo —. Envíale una copia, que sea de forma encriptada, pídele que tenga cuidado, que no muestre su rostro hasta que resuelva esto.</p><p>—Me tomara un poco de tiempo, pero me asegurare de hacerlo, señor.</p><p>—Y envíale este mensaje a Fury —comenzó a escribir con vehemencia sobre la pantalla.</p><p>—Por supuesto, cito, <em>Fury</em><em> eres un maldito imbécil, ojalá te pudras en el infierno. Podrías haberme </em><em>advertido</em> —después de un momento —. Listo señor.</p><p>Se deshizo con un movimiento brusco de la pantalla.</p><p>Rememorando el comportamiento de Fury, ahora entendía que ya conocía lo que Ross planeaba, había estado enterado de los acuerdos y ni siquiera había dicho una palabra.</p><p>—No traer mala publicidad sobre el equipo, Ross sospecha de ti —dijo imitando el tono del espía —. Déjale todo a Stark, él lo resolverá —masculló tocandose la frente. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antes yo amaba mucho a Tony... Creo lo sigo haciendo, por eso inicie a leer cómics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En algún momento su día se había transformado en una catástrofe. </p><p>Steve había dejado su cama con la que comenzaba a ser su común comportamiento de fuga, todo culpa y ceño fruncido, dejándolo con sentimientos amargos y la confusión sobre lo que se daba cuenta era lo que sentía, eso había sido la primera señal de mal augurio, de ahí las cosas se habían desencadenado hacia el desastre. </p><p>Debió sospechar que algo malo ocurriría cuando Pepper le envió un mensaje informándole que no podría acompañarlo al discurso en la universidad. </p><p>Tony había dado un excelente discurso motivacional, obsequiado becas y se atrevió a mostrar mediante hologramas sus recuerdos familiares sobre la última vez que vio a sus padres cuando era joven en el MIT. </p><p>Compartir ese momento de su vida del cual siempre se arrepentiría, lo había dejado sintiéndose vulnerable, percibiendo todo con un extraño grado de tristeza, deseando por primera vez en meses tomarse unas vacaciones, ignorar los acuerdos, mandar a la mierda a Ross y Fury, despedirse del equipo, terminar todo con Steve y guardar la armadura. </p><p>Entonces una mujer lo había enfrentado, y Tony choco con la cruda realidad. </p><p>Una madre que sufría ayudo a hacerle recordar la culpa de la cual había comenzado a olvidarse. </p><p>Al regresar a la torre, Tony fue directamente a la barra y después al taller, pidió a Viernes que abriera el archivo de Ross, una vez más se enfrasco en las bajas civiles de Sokovia, bebió directamente de una botella de whisky, descubrió el nombre del hijo de la mujer que se le había acercado al final del discurso. </p><p>En algún momento había terminado investigado todo sobre el chico. También noto ligeros temblores de vuelta en su mano. Pareció justo. </p><p>—Señor, el secretario Ross... </p><p>—No —zanjó Tony a su IA. </p><p>—Insiste en que es urgente. </p><p>—Desvía la llamada. </p><p>—Él está en la planta baja, señor — ofreció Viernes casi en una disculpa. </p><p>—Realmente —masculló dejando la botella sobre la mesa —. Sala de estar en diez. </p><p>Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a Ross solo frente a una ventana, el hombre parecía de lo más tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos, si Tony se hubiera demorado más, apuesto a que lo habría encontrado balanceándose y silbando al muy infeliz. </p><p>—¿Alguna razón para tener que soportar tu presencia en mi casa? </p><p>Ross dió media vuelta con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. </p><p>—Tony —dijo de lo más casual. </p><p>—¿Se supone que debo sonreírte e invitarte un trago? </p><p>—Eso me gustaría, pero me temo que esta no es una visita de cortesia, ayer el director Fury recibió una copia de los acuerdos de Sokovia, la ONU dará a conocer la información al público en los próximos días. </p><p>—Bravo por ti. </p><p>—Supongo que has pasado los últimos días analizándolos... </p><p>Estaba en lo cierto, pero no lo admitiría. </p><p>—No volveré a fabricar armas para el gobierno, para ningún gobierno. </p><p>—Veo que has tomado la decisión de dejar la armadura. </p><p>Tony lo miró irritado. </p><p>—Iron Man es un arma, Tony—continuó —. Ya no podrás actuar libremente si decides continuar con los vengadores, o aceptas los acuerdos o... </p><p>—Firmaré. </p><p>Una parte de él desearía estar en el estado de ánimo adecuado para disfrutar de la expresión de desconcierto en Ross. </p><p>—Bueno, es bueno ver que tienes algo de sensatez —dijo recuperándose del asombro —. Entonces, quizás quieras acompañarme a la base, supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió esta mañana en Lagos. </p><p>Tony lo observó confundido. </p><p>—Durante la misión una bomba explotó cerca de un edificio, matando a más de quince civiles. </p><p>Tony cerró los ojos con pesar. Al parecer realmente había tomado la mejor decisión, necesitaban supervisión. </p><p>                         ________ </p><p>Decidió tomar lugar en la esquina de la sala, observando como el resto tomaba lugar alrededor de la mesa, segundos después Ross entro con un archivo en su mano, sabía que eran los acuerdos impresos, la pantalla se encendió, y claramente el hombre no podía perder el tiempo. </p><p>Antes de que Ross comenzara a hablar, Tony recibió la desconfiada mirada de Steve. </p><p>—La deuda del mundo hacia los vengadores nunca podrá pagarse, ustedes han peleado por nosotros, nos han protegido y arriesgado sus vidas... </p><p>Tony sostuvó su mano derecha, ligeros temblores comenzaron a incomodarlo. </p><p>— ...Pero si bien un gran número de personas los considera héroes, hay otros más que prefieren llamarlos vigilantes... </p><p>—¿Y como nos llamaría usted? señor secretario —preguntó Natasha contra toda expectativa, sonriendo. </p><p>—Los llamo peligrosos —declaró mirando a cada miembro —<br/>
¿Como llamarían a un grupo de individuos alterados, cuya base está aquí e ignoran continuamente las fronteras e imponen su voluntad donde les place, y a quienes con franqueza no les importa el caos que van dejando a su paso? </p><p>Nuevamente recibió la mirada de Steve, desde su lugar notaba lo tenso que estaba a medida que la conversación avanzaba, y sabía que terminaría molesto con él, tendría que decirle adiós al sexo increíble al parecer. </p><p>La pantalla entonces mostró la destrucción dejada en Washington D.C, Nueva York, Sokovia y ahora un recién agregado, Lagos, cada miembro bajaba la mirada a medida que un nuevo grado de destrucción se mostraba, pero Tony noto extrañado como de forma culpable Wanda desviaba la mirada al final.</p><p>—Han operado con un poder ilimitado y sin supervisión, un arreglo que al final los gobiernos del mundo ya no desean tolerar, pero quizá tengamos una solución —Ross tomó los acuerdos colocándolos triunfalmente sobre la mesa. </p><p>No le pasó desapercibido que fue a Wanda a quien se lo entrego primero. Ella tendría que tener cuidado. </p><p>—Los acuerdos de Sokovia, aprobados por 117 países, los cuales manifiestan que los vengadores dejaran de ser una organización privada. —Miraba a Tony mientras recorría la sala —. Y desde ahora van a operar bajo la supervisión de un panel de las naciones unidas y solo cuando y si ese panel lo considera necesario. </p><p>Por supuesto que tenía que ser Steve Rogers quien interviniera. </p><p>—El equipo se formó para que fuera más seguro el mundo y los hemos hecho así. </p><p>—Dígame capitán, ¿usted tiene idea de donde están Banner y Thor ahora? —Ross se plantó a lado de Steve —. Si se me pierden dos bombas de treinta megatones créame que habrá consecuencias. </p><p>Tony recibió una mirada del hombre mayor, el idiota creía que conseguiría hacerlo revelar la ubicación de Bruce. </p><p>—Compromiso, seguridad, así funciona el mundo, créanme este es el punto medio —dijo señalando los acuerdos. </p><p>—¿Entonces hay contingencias? — preguntó Rhodey. </p><p>Su Rhodey, su querido Rhodey, quien obviamente estaría de acuerdo. </p><p>—La ONU se va a reunir en Viena en quince días y ratificará los acuerdos. </p><p>Tony sintió la mirada acusadora de Steve, pero bajo la vista sosteniendo su mano, y si, definitivamente le tendría que decir adiós al sexo, estaba alegre por ello, solo debía admitir, no demasiado, aunque también podría deshacerse de los problemas de corazón que comenzaba a sentir. </p><p>Decidió devolverle la mirada por un segundo, fue suficiente para descubrir el total desacuerdo en los ojos azules. Con un ceño fruncido, obviamente. </p><p>—Discútanlo —declaró Ross, antes de marcharse con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. </p><p>—Iré por un café, ¿alguien quiere uno? —preguntó Tony poniéndose de pie minutos después. Afortunadamente los temblores habían desaparecido. </p><p>Todos lo contemplaron. Rhodey entonces levantó la mano. </p><p>—Pues ve a la sala de convivencia, no soy tu sirvienta. </p><p>—¿En serio Tony? </p><p>—Necesito salir de aquí, huele a viejito —dijo caminando hacia la puerta —. Sin ofender Cap. </p><p>Dentro de la sala, Tony decidió sentarse en un sofá. </p><p>—No pierdas la cabeza —musitó para sí mismo —Es necesario. </p><p>Sam y Rhodey fueron los primeros entrar minutos después, ambos se miraron fijamente durante aproximadamente tres segundos. Tony simplemente cubrió su rostro sabiendo lo que vendría. </p><p>—Supongamos que aceptamos firmar —comenzó Sam —. ¿En cuanto tiempo comenzaran a seguirnos el rastro como un montón de criminales? </p><p>—Quieren firmar 117 naciones, son 117 Sam, pero según tu aquí no pasa nada —escuchó contestar a un molesto Rhodey. </p><p>—¿Aun quieres servir a dos partes, James? —refutó Sam. </p><p>Todos habían tomado un lugar alrededor, Steve en el sofá frente a él, ojeando con recelo los acuerdos. </p><p>—Yo tengo una ecuación —dijo Visión sorprendiendo a todos. </p><p>—Él nos dirá quien está bien — comentó Sam cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>—Años después de que el señor Stark revelara ser Iron man, el número de personas alteradas de pronto ha crecido exponencialmente y durante el mismo periodo, el número de amenazas de destrucción del mundo creció de igual manera </p><p>Era estúpido, Tony lo sabía, pero sintió una punzada de culpa. </p><p>—¿Dices que es nuestra culpa? — cuestionó el rubio hojeando los acuerdos, pero su voz tenía un tinte de enojo que Tony conocía bien. </p><p>—Hmm, opino que tal vez haya una causalidad... nuestra fuerza origina el afán de retarnos y ese reto incita al conflicto y el conflicto... produce catástrofes. — Visión pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras —. Ser vigilados, quizá sea una idea que todos queramos tomar en cuenta. </p><p>—Oh —dijo Rhodey mirando seriamente a Sam. </p><p>—¿Tony? —llamó Natasha —. Es poco usual que no nos honres con tu hiper verbosidad. </p><p>—Ya decidió como va a votar —mascullo Steve. </p><p>—Me conoces muy bien — murmuró dejando el sofá. </p><p>Desnudo, por lo menos, pensó. </p><p>Wanda por alguna razón en ese momento pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva. </p><p>—Tengo jaqueca electromagnética, Cap. —En realidad era el comienzo de una resaca —. Eso es lo que tengo — fue a la cocina, directamente al fregadero —. Simple dolor — confesó en un susurro —. Incomodidad, ¿quién pone restos de café en el triturador? —masculló para después tomar una taza —. ¿Esto les parece un hotel para pandilleros? </p><p>Tony dejó la taza vacía sobre la barra, saco el celular de su pantalón colocándolo en un cesto de frutas y extendió de la pantalla la imagen holográfica. </p><p>—Ah, él es Charles Spencer por cierto —señaló conteniendo un nudo en su garganta —. Es un gran chico, estudio ingeniería, con promedio sobresaliente, tenía un trabajo sencillo, una gran compañía lo acepto para el otoño, pero primero decidió que quería vivir un poco antes de encadenarse a un escritorio, ver el mundo, talvez servicio comunitario —ignoró la mirada de Steve —. Charlie no quiso ir a las vegas, que es lo que yo hubiera hecho, no quiso viajar a Paris o Ámsterdam o algo divertido, decidió pasar todo su verano edificando casas para los pobres, ¿donde creen? —cuestionó —Sokovia. Talvez quería hacer la diferencia, no lo sabremos, le cayó un edificio encima... </p><p>Tony sabía que la culpa recaía directamente en él. </p><p>—No necesito tiempo para decidir, necesitamos que nos controlen, si no aceptamos limitaciones no habrá control y seremos iguales que los malos —terminó recuperando la compostura. </p><p>—Tony, si muere alguien a tu cargo no te rindes jamás —comentó Steve. </p><p>—¿Quien se dio por vencido? </p><p>—Lo haces si no nos responsabilizamos de nuestros actos y este documento solo transfiere la culpa —Steve no lo miró tras decir aquello. </p><p>—Perdón, Steve, eso es peligrosamente arrogante. Hablamos de la ONU, no del consejo de seguridad mundial, no de SHIELD, ni de Hydra —dijo Rhodey. </p><p>—No, pero tienen motivaciones personales que en ocasiones se alteran —contestó el rubio. </p><p>—Y eso es bueno, eso me trajo aquí cuando entendí lo que mis armas eran capaces de hacer en manos erróneas —se acercó hasta el rubio —. Dejé de hacerlas. </p><p>—Tony, tu fuiste quien eligió hacerlo, firmar esto es conceder nuestro derecho a elegir, ¿y si nos envían a un lugar al cual no queremos ir? ¿o si tenemos que ir a un lugar y ellos no nos dejan?—preguntó mirando a cada uno en la sala —. No somos perfectos, pero aún están más seguros con nosotros. </p><p>—Si decimos que no ahora, nos obligaran a hacerlo después, es un hecho —refutó, deseando hacerlo entender, aunque ya habia comprendido que no lo lograría. </p><p>—¿Dices que vendrán por mí? —Wanda lo miró fijamente, le pareció algo frustrada, como si intentara penetrar su cabeza desde su lugar y no consiguiera hacerlo, se tranquilizó a si mismo recordando que no podía hacerlo. </p><p>—Puedo protegerte —declaró Visión valientemente, mirándola a los ojos. </p><p>Tony lo admiró por eso, la chica tendría problemas con Ross. </p><p>—Tal vez Tony tenga razón —habló Natasha —. Si tenemos una mano en el volante aun podemos guiar, si la retiramos... </p><p>—¿No eres la mujer que le dijo al gobierno que le besara el trasero? —dijo Sam incrédulo. </p><p>Tony la observó con sospecha. </p><p>—Exploro el terreno, se cometieron errores demasiado públicos, hay que recuperar su confianza —Natasha parecía decírselo directamente a Tony. </p><p>—Espera, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo? —Tony no podía eliminar la sospecha que sentía, intento no exteriorizarlo. </p><p>—Me retracto —murmuró la espia peli roja. </p><p>—Al parecer ya está decidido —dijo Steve poniéndose de pie. </p><p>—Aun puedes pensarlo —Tony lo miró fijamente. </p><p>—No hay nada que pensar, tú lo dijiste, si fue tan sencillo para ti, también puede serlo para mi. </p><p>Ambos se miraron fijamente a través de la sala, una parte de Tony deseaba llegar hasta él y pedirle un abrazo, otra, romperle la nariz. </p><p>—Nadie va a mencionar el hecho de que hace una semana había rumores de ambos. —Sam los señaló para después unir sus dedos índices y sonreír burlonamente. </p><p>La atmosfera pareció aligerarse tras eso. Aunque notó como Steve se tensaba inmediatamente. </p><p>—Equivocación —dijo Rhodey pareciendo ofendido en nombre de Tony. </p><p>—Obviamente —contestó sin mirar a nadie en particular. </p><p>—Fue una confusión que ya fue aclarada Sam —Steve cejas fruncidas Rogers habló —. Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado. </p><p>—¿Realmente crees que Tony se interesaría en alguien como Steve? —cuestionó Rhodey. </p><p>—Creo que tu pregunta está mal hecha —respondió Sam mirándolo incrédulo. </p><p>—No, realmente, Tony jamás se fijaría en Steve, sin ofender —le dijo al rubio —. En hombres a Tony le atraen los genios, larguiruchos y torpes. </p><p>Tony le lanzó una mirada molesta. </p><p>—¿De verdad? —preguntó Natasha divertida, estudiando a Tony. </p><p>—Me voy de aquí —masculló esperando no transmitir el cansancio en su voz. </p><p>—¿Huyendo, Tony? —dijo María entrando a la sala. </p><p>—Demasiado sospechoso —dijo Natasha. </p><p>—Tengo un asunto urgente que atender —mintió. </p><p>—¿Mas urgente que esto? —cuestionó Rhodey desaprobándolo —. Creo aún hay mucho que discutir respecto a esto, Tony, claramente no todos estamos de acuerdo. </p><p>—¿Sabías que la agente Hill aquí presente está saliendo con mi Pepper? </p><p>Eso gano la atención de Rhodey por lo que Tony pudo salir. No sin antes percatarse de la penetrante mirada de Wanda. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, lo descartó dándose cuenta tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esa escena en la película me gusto tanto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Tony observó el recorrido de una molesta Pepper a lo largo de su closet, se secó el cabello con una toalla antes de echársela alrededor del cuello, y se cruzó de brazos para apoyar su espalda contra la puerta.</p><p>Mantuvó una expresión tranquila. El simposio se llevaría a cabo durante la noche, afortunadamente la rubia sería su acompañante con un despampanante vestido azul de pedrería.</p><p>La búsqueda de Pepper en su guardarropa llevaba más de treinta minutos, ella estaba molesta por muchas razones, todavía estaba molesta por que Tony le había revelado a Rhodey, como al resto de los vengadores, su relación con María, estaba molesta porque lo había encontrado en el taller probando su nueva armadura en lugar de estar preparándose, estaba molesta por los acuerdos,  y estaba aun más molesta por saber de la madre dolida que lo había enfrentado la semana pasada, por no estar con él ese día. Al parecer estaba molesta con ella misma.</p><p>—Potts... puedo elegir mi propio traje.</p><p>—¿De verdad? ¿entonces porque no lo has hecho? —gruñó sosteniendo tres ganchos.</p><p>—Lo había olvidado —reconoció —. He estado ocupado.</p><p>—Me he dado cuenta, apestabas a alcohol cuando llegue.</p><p>Suspiró tocando su frente. —¿Quieres detenerte?, el sonido de tus tacones comienza ser doloroso, siento el inicio de una migraña.</p><p>—Ignoraste los recordatorios de Viernes, has pasado cada día y noche dentro del taller intentando ignorar al mundo —Pepper dió media vuelta viéndose derrotada —. Me duele verte otra vez así, Tony.</p><p>Bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado. —Lamento preocuparte.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Es que debí estar ahí, para ti. </p>
</div><p><br/>—No empieces otra vez, estoy lidiando con esto de la mejor forma que puedo —gruñó —Ross ha sido un cretino, estoy harto de sermones.</p><p>—Oh Dios, Tony, has vuelto a caer en este pozo lleno de culpa —Pepper avanzó —. Estas ahogándote.</p><p>Si lo pensaba, nunca había salido de ese pozo en realidad.</p><p>—Tony... no te hagas esto —dijo Pepper tocando su mejilla—. No quieras cargar con esto tu solo.</p><p>—Es la parte que me toca.</p><p>—No, entiéndelo —pidió —. No estás solo, estoy contigo, Rhodey también... y el capitán.</p><p>—¿Steve? —rió de forma seca, alejando la mano de Pepper —<br/>Fue bastante claro en que no.</p><p>El rubio se había alejado desde la junta con Ross, no había vuelto a buscarlo, las cosas estaban bastante claras para Tony, lo que tenían había terminado.</p><p>—Quizá entienda más adelante —murmuró Pepper girando para buscar más trajes —. Necesitas hablar con todos, deben brindarte su apoyo, tu siempre estás dispuesto a apoyarlos.</p><p>Tony no lo creía.</p><p>—No todos son como tu Pepper —dijo acercándose para coger un traje de la esquina e ignorando los que ella sostenía —Eres una en un millón.</p><p>—No permitiré que continúes así —declaró —. Estoy aquí, no lo olvides.</p><p>Simplemente se internó en el baño no queriendo discutir ni mostrar cómo se sentía.</p><p>—Déjalo, Potts, hoy no, dame un minuto o dos, mi estado de animo mejorará.</p><p>Pepper lo siguió hasta el baño. —Divirtámonos un poco esta noche —dijo después de tortuosos minutos.</p><p>—Asistiremos a un simposio de tecnología no a un club nocturno—gritó a través de la puerta.</p><p>—Como si para ti existiera alguna diferencia.</p><p>Tony sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día, era afortunado por tener una mejor amiga como Pepper Potts a su lado.</p><p>                          ________</p><p>Tony sonrió y saludo a los fotógrafos aglomerados fuera del edificio, con Pepper de su brazo caminó hacia la entrada aparentando serenidad, envió un par de besos hacia una mujer que lo saludo, aunque no tenía idea de quien era.</p><p>Reconoció a la mayoría de los hombres presentes en el interior, algunos de los que recordaba eran científicos murmuraron entre ellos al verlo pasar, se sentía como si estuviera devuelta en la universidad y los chicos de grados mayores lo miraran con envidia, juzgando sus proyectos y claramente esperando que de alguna manera fracasara.</p><p>No pudó evitar sonreír burlón al verlos.</p><p>Un mesero les ofreció copas de champagne, e inmediatamente tomó una, pero en un segundo Pepper se la arrebato y la bebió toda, después depositó en su mano la copa vacía.</p><p>—Ni lo pienses, Tony —dijo palmeando su hombro.</p><p>Depositó la copa vacía en la bandeja sin intentar tomar otra.</p><p>—Tony Stark —exclamó alguien a su derecha.</p><p>Un hombre bajo sonreía mientras caminaba hacia él, por más que intento ponerle un nombre a su cara no lo consiguió, por lo que solo sonrió cordial.</p><p>—Es Austin Corman —le susurró la rubia al oído.</p><p>—Austin —dijo Tony al tenerlo frente a frente —. Ha sido un tiempo.</p><p>—Ya lo creo, desde antes del 2005, he estado fuera del país, ya sabes, supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi trabajo —se jactó orgulloso.</p><p>Tony asintió seriamente, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.</p><p>—Claro, claro, me ha impresionado.</p><p>Pepper le dió un pellizco en el brazo. Se tragó un quejido.</p><p>—Aun lamento que te hayas retirado del negocio de las armas, Tony, aunque eso abrió el camino para otros.</p><p>—Tony, tomo una buena decisión, Austin —dijo la rubia.</p><p>—Ya, supongo —alzó los hombros en un gesto condescendiente —.Pero si yo tuviera esa presión sobre mis hombros también lo hubiera hecho, escuche que aún siguen llamándote mercader de la muerte, ¿cierto?</p><p>—¿Estas aqui porque le robaste la invitación a alguien o algo? —soltó Tony irritado.</p><p>Corman obviamente se molestó por eso.</p><p>—Gracioso, Tony. No, tengo un nuevo proyecto de nanotecnología que podría interesarte, quizás quieras trabajar conmigo...</p><p>—Lo pensare —dijo esperando que se diera por satisfecho y se largará.</p><p>Pepper y Austin lo miraron sorprendidos.</p><p>—Ni siquiera has escuchado...</p><p>—Bueno, agenda una cita, la última vez que me negué a escuchar el proyecto de alguien, este regreso años después haciendo estallar mi casa y después Pepper tuvo que matarlo —bromeó interrumpiéndolo.</p><p>Pepper volvió a pellizcar su brazo.</p><p>Austin rió incómoda mente. —Bueno, yo debo irme, en realidad estaba buscando al señor Richards.</p><p>Tony sintió que su estómago se revolvía y llenaba de mariposas a partes iguales, había olvidado que Reed estaría ahí, probablemente acompañado de Sue.</p><p>—No le quitaremos más su tiempo —dijo Pepper para después tomar la mano de Tony y alejarse.</p><p>—Lo habías olvidado, ¿no?</p><p>Tony la miró críticamente.</p><p>—No será tan malo —contestó dándole un fuerte apretón en su mano —. No, si no está Susan con él.</p><p>—Si una mujer invisible me apuñala en medio del salón será tu culpa.</p><p>Pepper se detuvo para liberar su mano. —Yo no fui quien se acostó con ambos —le susurró al oído antes de marcharse a algún lugar.</p><p>—No está permitido hablar de eso —gritó a su espalda.</p><p>Tony movió sus hombros intentando relajarse, observó su alrededor intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie para no verse sumergido en otra conversación estúpida.</p><p>Recorrió el salón esperando que Pepper volviera probablemente del baño, estudió los proyectos que eran mostrados a través del proyector, y acoso con la mirada a más de un mesero con champagne.</p><p>Algunos de los proyectos lograban despertar su interés, por lo que memorizaba los nombres de las compañías y científicos responsables, continúo caminando alrededor sonriendo y huyendo cuando era necesario hasta que una conversación llamo su atención.</p><p>—Escuche que el doctor Richards planea otro viaje al espacio.</p><p>—¿Busca volverse aún más extraño o algo así? —respondió alguien.</p><p>Tony no pudo evitar reír tras oír eso, Reed siempre había sido extraño y torpe, de una manera linda, aunque había leído sobre la forma en que había obtenido sus poderes hace cuatro años, no había visto más que videos de el en acción, resultaba increíble la suerte de ese hombre, y aún más increíble que hubiera decidió volverse un héroe, pero Tony no era precisamente el más indicado para juzgar.</p><p>—Las personas siempre se divierten al hablar de Reed.</p><p>La pequeña sonrisa se tenso en sus labios al escuchar la voz a su espalda. Dió media vuelta intentando mantener una expresión neutral.</p><p>—Susan...</p><p>—Tony —contestó la rubia.</p><p>No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo de forma apreciativa, el vestido rojo que traía le sentaba bien.</p><p>—Estas muy bella.</p><p>Susan sonrió cordial antes de beber de su copa.</p><p>—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero...</p><p>—Te cuesta encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir algo que te impresiona, entiendo.</p><p>Ella comenzó a reir fijando la vista en su pecho.</p><p>—Había escuchado que te habías retirado el reactor.</p><p>Ocultó su sorpresa, no creía que ella supiera algo de él. —Solo fue un descanso.</p><p>—¿Y la señorita Virginia? —miró alrededor.</p><p>—Supongo que en el tocador de damas —dijo tocando el moño en su cuello —. ¿Y Reed?</p><p>Susan entrecerró la mirada. —Fue por una copa.</p><p>Tony asintió, ambos se miraron fijamente, la rubia bebía de su copa y parecía que intentaba sonreír.</p><p>—Bueno, gran charla —dijo buscando a Pepper —. Pero necesito encontrar a...</p><p>—¿Tony?</p><p>Un Reed Richards lo miraba ligeramente sorprendido.</p><p>Tony abrió la boca, dios tenía canas, el maldito tenía canas en la sien, y se veía absolutamente atractivo.</p><p>—Había olvidado que tenías este efecto en él —dijo Susan colocándose a lado de Reed.</p><p>—Te ves bien, Tony —dijo Reed sonriendo educadamente.</p><p>—¿Yo?, dios, Reed, te ves....</p><p>—¿Y soy yo la que no puede encontrar una palabra cuando ve algo que le impresiona? —preguntó burlona Susan.</p><p>Tony tuvó que aclarar su garganta cuando Reed desvió la mirada avergonzado.</p><p>—Los años te han sentado bien —murmuró recorriéndolo con la mirada, el traje negro le quedaba perfecto —. Muy bien.</p><p>—Gracias, Tony  —respondió antes de tomar de su copa.</p><p>Los tres permanecieron en un silencio incomodo, Susan y Reed mirándose a momentos, Tony ni siquiera fingió no estar mirando al señor fantástico apreciativamente a pesar de que su esposa estaba a un lado.</p><p>—¿Puedes estirar tu brazo y darle a alguien una nalgada desde aquí?</p><p>Richards lo miró fijamente y Susan negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No —dijo frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—¿Realmente puedes estirar todas las partes de tu cuerpo? —preguntó Tony juguetonamente cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Oh, dios —masculló Sue terminándose de un trago lo que había en su copa —. Necesito otro de estos.</p><p>Tony siempre había amado molestarla, le trajó recuerdos.</p><p>Reed estaba rojo mientras movía su corbata, rio incómodamente.</p><p>—Recibimos una copia de los acuerdos —dijo Susan.</p><p>Y así el buen humor de Tony desapareció.</p><p>—Los termine de leer esta mañana y puedo ver que es algo que hay que considerar seriamente —comentó Reed.</p><p>Tony lo miró sorprendido. —¿Estas pensando en firmar?</p><p>—Al parecer soy el único —respondió mirando de reojo a su esposa.</p><p>—Creo que Ross es un imbécil —dijo Susan.</p><p>—Lo es, pero el muy maldito tiene razón. —No era sorpresa que conociera al secretario idiota.</p><p>Susan frunció el ceño, el ambiente pareció cargarse de tensión.</p><p>—¿Todos los vengadores firmaran?</p><p>—No, la mitad no está muy de acuerdo.</p><p>—¿El capitán...?</p><p>—No —contestó cortante, intentado no pensar en Steve.</p><p>Susan elevó una ceja. —Ya veo.</p><p>Tony la ignoró concentrando la mirada en su esposo, Reed sonrió metiendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente, ese hombre le había roto el corazón al elegir a Sue Storm en lugar de a él, pero Tony no podía culparlo, la mujer había sido hermosa y especial, lo era cuando estaban en la universidad y lo seguía siendo aún más, Richards la amaba mucho antes de que Tony entrara en su vida, y la siguió amando a pesar de que Tony en un intento desesperado y estúpido se había metido a la cama con ella cuando habían roto, Reed los había perdonado a ambos, porque después de todo también había estado con Tony, aunque al final se había disculpado diciéndole que jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos.</p><p>Pepper tronó los dedos frente a su cara.</p><p>—Tierra llamando a Tony.</p><p>—Se quedo embobado al ver la sonrisa de Reed.</p><p>—¿Puedes culparme? —se dirigió a Susan —.¿De casualidad no estas planeando divorciarte?</p><p>Pepper pellizcó su brazo.</p><p>—Para, mi brazo debe de estar morado —dijo sobándose —. ¿Y tú qué? ¿te habías atorado en el baño?</p><p>—Me encontré con alguien y nos pusimos a charlar —contestó a la defensiva.</p><p>Tony la encontró mucho más despeinada y sonrojada.</p><p>—Tú...</p><p>—Fue un placer verlos, pero Tony debe de hablar con más personas —dijo Pepper sujetando su mano y jalándolo.</p><p>—Llámame —Tony movió sus labios sin sonido alguno hacia Reed.</p><p>—Puedo verte —comentó Susan.</p><p>Reed hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza viéndose avergonzado, Tony suspiró exageradamente tocando su pecho.</p><p>Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Pepper lo dejo ir para lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria.</p><p>—Por un momento creí que llorarías —bromeó.</p><p>—Cállate Potts —Tony volvió a estudiarla —. Sucia, se lo que has hecho, a esto te referías con buscar diversión, ¿eh?, se lo diré a María.</p><p>—Ella estaba en el baño.</p><p>Tony miró alrededor buscando a la agente.</p><p>—Se ha ido —dijo Pepper —. Y quizás deberíamos hacerlo también.</p><p> —¿Que paso con eso de mejorar la imagen?</p><p>—Pienso que el que estes aqui es suficiente .</p><p>Asintió no sin antes darle una última mirada a Reed.</p><p>—Si esa mujer te golpea estará en todo su derecho.</p><p>—Valdría la pena —reconoció observándolos interactuar.</p><p>—Tony... —comenzó Pepper en un tono de voz extraño.</p><p>—Estoy bromeando, detente —dijo mirándola serio —. Solo quería comprobar si seguía sonrojándose y me gusta trastornar a Su.</p><p>Ella lo observó con desconfianza. Tony rio bajo para después caminar hacia la salida.</p><p>—No comiences a darle demasiadas vueltas, Pepper.</p><p>Hace mucho que había superado ese momento de su vida, hoy lo había comprobado.</p><p>                         ________</p><p>Sintiéndose somnoliento, Tony abrió sus ojos, bostezo sintiendo sus hombros tensos, aunque acaba de despertar, había tenido un sueño bastante increíble con el señor fantástico y el capitán américa, estiró su cuerpo a lo largo de la cama, sus dedos toparon con algo solido que lo puso inmediatamente a alerta.</p><p>Se sentó de golpe, sólo para encontrar a Steve sentado en su cama.</p><p>—... ¿que? —exclamó.</p><p>Steve parecía taciturno.</p><p>—¿me estabas viendo dormir? —cuestionó —. Eso es extraño.</p><p>Aunque lo hizo sentir estúpidamente cálido, algo estaba mal con él.</p><p>—Viernes me dejo entrar.</p><p>—Nena, tienes el sentido del humor más extraño.</p><p>—Usted me creo así, señor.</p><p>Tony pasó una mano a través de su cabello antes de apartar la sabana y sacar los pies de la cama.</p><p>—¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Son las once, Tony —Steve continuaba observándolo.</p><p>—¿Ocurrió algo?</p><p>Steve simplemente permaneció sentando viéndose extrañamente abatido, Tony no estaba acostumbrado a verlo así.</p><p>—No firmare los acuerdos.</p><p>Suspirando cerró los ojos. —Ya lo sabía, ¿viniste aquí tan temprano solo a decirme eso?</p><p>—No —murmuró —. Esto dividirá al equipo, Tony.</p><p>—Lo sé, Steve, pero es algo necesario.</p><p>El rubio frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Entiendo porque lo haces, pero... no puedo aceptarlo.</p><p>—Lo sé —masculló tocando su frente.</p><p>La situación estaba resultando extraña.</p><p>Steve se le acerco lentamente hasta quedar justo frente a Tony, en sus ojos notaba cierta amargura que lo hizo sentir confundido.</p><p>—¿Steve?</p><p>Steve simplemente acerco su rostro al de Tony, y lo besó.</p><p>Fue un beso lento y cuidadoso, que provocó que Tony suspirara contra los labios del capitán, cuando se alejó, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tocar sus labios y mirarlo fijamente.</p><p>Quizá aun estuviera durmiendo.</p><p>Tony no fue capaz de expresar su asombro porque Steve volvió a besarlo de la misma forma cuidadosa y tierna.</p><p>Cuando el rubio se apartó por segunda vez, Tony observó la melancolía en los ojos azules, se dio cuenta que el beso era una especie de despedida. Steve intentaba dejarle claro con ese gesto que no volverían a verse de esa forma. Tony ya lo había deducido, pero le sorprendieron sus acciones.</p><p>Confundido por el beso, intento hablar, pero Steve volvió a besarlo otra vez, ese beso estaba cargado de mucho más, el rubio lo sostuvo del cuello profundizando el beso con algo cercano a la desesperación.</p><p>—Tony... —dijo juntando sus frentes.</p><p>Un segundo después Steve pego su nariz a la mejilla de Tony, respirando y sosteniéndolo firmemente de la nuca.</p><p>Sentía que había entrado a la dimensión desconocida, Steve no estaba entrando a modo oscuro o viéndose molesto por besarlo.</p><p>—Bueno, eso ha sido... vaya... —murmuró Tony cuando Steve se aparto.</p><p>Un sentimiento de pena lo inundo cuando notó que Steve había bajado la mirada y fruncía el ceño, con eso estaba más familiarizado.</p><p>—Desde que nací siempre he querido hacer lo correcto —dijo Steve con profunda seriedad —. Esto que estoy haciendo no lo es.</p><p>Tony bufó y luchó para no sentirse herido.</p><p>—Si esto es por lo que no aceptas que eres gay, estoy dispuesto a pagarte una terapia...</p><p>—No se trata de eso —contestó mirándolo de reojo —. No tiene nada que ver con que ambos seamos hombres y hayamos tenido sexo... ya no.</p><p>Tony lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.</p><p>—Estoy molesto con el mundo, con las personas que mienten y utilizan a otras, odio a ese tipo de personas, no importa la época, siempre habrá personas así.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño. — ...ya veo.</p><p>Steve volvió su mirada a Tony, atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo con fervor.</p><p>Tony sintió a su corazón latir de prisa y se dejó llevar, cayendo hacia atrás subió a una mejor posición en la cama sin dejar de besar a Steve, sintió su ira, su deseo y dolor a través del beso.</p><p>Sintiendo que algo estaba mal, aunque todo se sentía tan bien.</p><p>Se sacó su pantalones de chándal con movimientos bruscos intentando no golpear a Steve sobre él, cuando se separaron para tomar aliento, le ayudo al rubio a deshacerse de la playera.</p><p>Se sentía desesperado por entrar en contacto con Steve, por sentir sus manos sobre su piel, por tocarlo y sentirlo dentro de él.</p><p>Ansiaba desaparecer lo que se sentía mal.</p><p>Se sacó la playera mientras el rubio tiraba su pantalón y ropa interior al suelo, cuando ambos estaban desnudos se tocaron con la familiaridad que les había dado haber hecho lo mismo tantas veces, Tony tocó su cuerpo y sintió dientes en el cuello, atrapó el cabello rubio entre sus dedos para atrapar su boca.</p><p>Besos cadenciosos y profundos que hicieron que su corazón doliera de emoción.</p><p>Sus miembros se rozaban y con esa pequeña fricción llego al final, sucios y húmedos se separaron viéndose fijamente.</p><p>Como Steve no parecía enloquecer con lo que habían hecho, Tony abrió sus piernas y Steve aprovecho el semen combinado de ambos para prepararlo, continuaron basándose entre jadeos.</p><p>No intento obtener el lubricante o condones del cajón, no podía separarse ni siquiera un segundo de Steve, si dejaba de tocarlo sentía que podría morir.</p><p>Gimió al sentirlo entrar lentamente en su interior, observo el crudo deseo en sus ojos y respiro profundamente hasta que lo sintió completamente dentro de él, sintió sus testículos contra su trasero y envolvió con las piernas en la cintura del rubio instándolo a moverse.</p><p>Cuando Steve comenzó a follarlo, sintió el dolor en su cintura al ser sostenido con fuerza, llevaría las marcas de sus dedos como cada vez que lo habían hecho.</p><p>Steve gruño y se movió sin darle tregua, Tony se deshizo en gemidos hasta que el ritmo comenzó a disminuir, los empujes rápidos se convirtieron en algo lento, Tony libero su cintura para plantar los pies en la cama, abrió sus puños liberando las sabanas cuando Steve se inclinó hacía el besando la piel alrededor del reactor.</p><p>Steve beso su clavícula y cuello manteniendo un ritmo lento y profundo, Tony rodeo su cuello besándolo debajo de su oreja, sintiendo su mente dispersa.</p><p>Un beso en su oreja provocó que apartara su rostro del cuello de Steve, sus labios se unieron cadenciosamente haciendo sentir a Tony un nuevo nivel de cercanía.</p><p>La lentitud pronto volvió a ser algo rápido y sucio, lleno de jadeos y gemidos, sintió los dientes de Steve en su hombro y gruñó justo cuando Steve se corrió en su interior, un segundo después Tony lo siguió gimiendo profundamente con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Disfrutó el peso del rubio sobre él, y ocultó su sorpresa cuando Steve beso su cabello y se mantuvo dentro de Tony varios minutos después. Entonces Steve salió de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Tony lo observó sonriendo, porque sí, el sexo con Steve era increíble, lo había hecho adicto, dirigió su mirada al techo intentando estabilizar su respiración.</p><p>Unos segundos después su sonrisa desapareció, sabía que era probable que fuera la última vez que tuviera sexo con Steve Rogers. Pero no estaba ni de cerca de cansarse del rubio.</p><p>Quería alargar el momento tanto como fuera posible.</p><p>Sin embargo, al volver su mirada descubrió que Steve ya estaba buscando su ropa para vestirse.</p><p>Hizó lo mismo al ponerse de pie y sin molestarse en limpiarse a fondo se vistió sabiendo que tendría la charla de "<em>esto no puede continuar</em>". Ignoró su decepción para dar media vuelta y encontrar al rubio completamente vestido que lo observaba con amargura.</p><p>En cualquier momento Steve se pondría tenso y huiría.</p><p>Se vió sorprendido cuando Steve rodeó la cama y atrapo su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo.</p><p>Una ridícula cantidad de esperanza se filtró en su interior.</p><p>—Tony... —Steve pareció tragar saliva —. Me odio tanto en estos momentos, Tony.</p><p>Alejándose de Steve con confusión se dio cuenta de la vergüenza en su rostro.</p><p>—Steve, tienes un problema de bipolaridad, sumado a tu negación sobre...</p><p>—No —interrumpió, acunando su rostro otra vez —. Debí haberte dicho esto cuando lo descubrí.</p><p>—¿Que?</p><p>—Tengo que decírtelo, aquella noche sentía que si no lo decía explotaría, pero tenía miedo, estaba tan molesto conmigo, con todo. Porque sabía que no lo entenderías, no lo entenderás —reiteró con tristeza —. Tú me besaste y no pude detenerme después... no pude resistirme y continúe mintiéndote.</p><p>Steve unió sus bocas bruscamente.</p><p>Desconcertado notó la culpa en sus ojos cuando el beso termino. —¿Que es lo que no entenderé?</p><p>—Tengo que continuar buscando a Bucky.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño, sabía quién era Barnes, entendía la importancia que tendría para Steve ayudar a su amigo después del fiasco de SHIELD secretamente Hydra, pero no entendía que tenía que ver con él.</p><p>—Le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado.</p><p>Tony entonces comprendido. Rió de forma seca, él había pensado que Steve no aceptaba el ser gay y se sentía culpable y enojado cuando dormían, pero en realidad se sentía culpable por engañar a Barnes. Se apartó de Steve.</p><p>—Esto es... tan ridículo —expresó riéndose de sí mismo.</p><p>—No lo es para mí, Tony.</p><p>—Claro que no, me siento tan estúpido —confesó.</p><p>—¿Tony?</p><p>—Espera —dijo alzando su mano —. Te puedo ayudar a buscarlo —ofreció ocultando su dolor.</p><p>Tony fingió sonreír y se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de Steve.</p><p>—No, eso no pasara.</p><p>—Créeme puedo hacerlo.</p><p>Steve lo miró fijamente claramente tenso.</p><p>—Tony... Bucky asesino a Howard y a María.</p><p>Parpadeó varias veces intentando registrar las palabras del rubio, dejo caer sus brazos a los lados.</p><p>—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto.</p><p>—Lavaron su cerebro, Tony, el jamás lo habría hecho, fue Hydra.</p><p>Tony movió su cabeza hacia los lados. —Es... no, fue un accidente, se estrellaron contra un árbol.</p><p>—Yo vi las pruebas, Tony.</p><p>Reconoció la verdad en su voz, la culpa en su mirada. No estaba mintiendo, el dolor en su rostro lo demostraba.</p><p>—¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? —se obligó a preguntar.</p><p>—Desde la caída de Shield —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás —. Lo siento, Tony.</p><p>Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras lo que Steve le decía se hundía en su cabeza.</p><p>—Y tu... —El nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar —... ¿Y tú me lo dices hasta ahora?</p><p>—Lo siento, Tony.</p><p>—Lo has sabido todos estos meses, todo este tiempo mientras me follabas, lo sabias —gritó señalándolo.</p><p>— Lo sé, Tony, eso...</p><p>—¿Eso era lo que con tan poco esfuerzo intentaste decirme tres veces? —cuestionó sintiendo su garganta arder —. ¿Que tú Barnes asesino a mis padres?</p><p>—Tony, intente decírtelo, pero no podía, yo te...</p><p>—¿Por qué ahora? —lo interrumpió .</p><p>—... Ross ha ordenado su búsqueda y encarcelamiento, no puedo permitirlo.</p><p>Tony rió sin humor, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas.</p><p>—Me importa un carajo tu promesa con él, me importa una mierda lo que Ross quiera...</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—Cállate, cierra tu maldita boca —vociferó con la respiración entrecortada —. ¿Creíste que lo aceptaría tan fácil?</p><p>— No y entiendo que...</p><p>—No entiendes ni una jodida cosa, Rogers —espetó —. Pero entiende esto, no voy a descansar hasta encontrar y matar a ese hijo de puta frente a tus ojos.</p><p>—No fue su culpa, Tony, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.</p><p>—Saca tu mierda de aquí —dijo en un tono bajo —. Antes de que decida comenzar contigo.</p><p>—Lo siento, Tony.</p><p>Steve dió media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, pero al final salió dejándolo solo.</p><p>Tony permaneció inmóvil mucho tiempo después de que Steve se marchara, en ningún momento aparto la vista de la puerta, en su interior experimentó un revoltijo de emociones, sin poder evitar sentirse estúpido, sin lograr desaparecer el dolor en su corazón.</p><p>Salió hacia la sala, llegando hasta el bar y abriendo una botella mientras tomaba su celular de la parte superior con brusquedad, se deslizó contra la pared hasta el piso, sintiendo el licor a través de su garganta, cuando su mano derecha comenzó a temblar no pudo seguir sosteniendo la botella, esta se rompió en pedazos a su lado y por un momento le fue imposible continuar respirando.</p><p>—Señor, su corazón late a un ritmo anormal, no recomiendo el consumo de alcohol en estos momentos.</p><p>—Apagar sistema de interfaz, Viernes —ordenó al estabilizar su respiración.</p><p>—Señor, recomiendo anular esa orden.</p><p>—Desconexión de interfaz.</p><p>Tony no volvió a escuchar a su IA en las horas siguientes.</p><p>En algún momento marco el número de Pepper sin siquiera pensarlo.</p><p>—Tenías razón —dijo inmediatamente cuando el sonido de espera termino.</p><p>—¿Tony?</p><p>Empezó a reír sin un rastro de humor sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja.</p><p>—Me enamore de él...  —confesó —. De alguna forma termine enamorado del maldito capitán américa, Potts.</p><p>—... ¿que estás diciendo? —sonó preocupada —. ¿Cuánto has bebido?</p><p>—Me lo advertiste, ¿ recuerdas?, dijiste que tuviera cuidado... —murmuró recostando su cabeza contra la pared.</p><p>—¿Tony? ¿Qué ocurrió?</p><p>—Me dijo lo que tenía que decir —se expresó cruelmente.</p><p>—Voy para allá.</p><p>—Al parecer llego a su límite —rió sintiendo un nudo doloroso en su garganta.</p><p>Tony limpió frustrado sus lágrimas, un sonido angustioso escapo de sus labios.</p><p>—¿Por qué tuvo que decirme eso?</p><p>—No tardare, no hagas nada estúpido —suplicó Pepper a través de la línea.</p><p>—Ya lo hice —susurró —. Me enamoré de Steve.</p><p>—Tony... —se lamentó la rubia.</p><p>Tony dejó caer el teléfono y se dió cuenta de la sangre en su mano, ni siquiera se había percatado, porque el dolor de esa herida no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en su corazón.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fin de esta primera entrega.</p><p>Gracias por leer hasta aquí, sé que no es lo mejor, pero ame escribirlo. Aunque muy cliché todo, lo sé. No me puedo alejar del cliché.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>